A White Rose
by iwas14letmelive
Summary: A single, pure white rose, and two things to taint it. You would think they love each other... Except Rin & Len despise each other, viewing the other as merely obstacles in their way from the one they ache for, sweet & innocent Miku. They both want the white rose... But who will be the one to take it? Either RinxMiku or LenxMiku. 1st fanfic, hopefully it is okie ヽ( д ;)ノ
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"It's only a matter of time, Len. Just be patient with yourself."

Len sighs, and places his elbows on the table in front of him, drumming his fingers lightly on the surface, "Yes, I know, but…" He looks up at his twin, "I'm afraid I'll still be a coward in the future, and I'll never be able to tell her, Rin."

Rin says nothing, and simply keeps her mouth closed. She finishes fixing up tea for both of them, and sets down the two cups, placing one in front of her brother. She sits herself across the table from him, and blows the steam from her tea.

"A coward, hm?" She states, glancing up at him.

He stirs his tea, "It's what I am, isn't it?"

"I would suppose so." She says calmly, sipping her tea.

He presses his lips into a line, and he brings his cup close to his nose, "Orange tea?"

"What did you expect?" She says.

He rolls his eyes, and drinks anyway. He had expected to receive better advice from Rin than what she's given him so far. Usually when Len needs help, she would have the right things to say to him. But just this once, she oddly doesn't seem to be willing to. With this suspicion bugging him, he glances up, and catches Rin staring rather harshly at him.

"What?" Len asks, raising an eyebrow. He's a bit intimidated by the way she's looking at him. Cruelly, bitterly.

She downs the rest of her tea, and lightly bangs her cup on the table, startling Len a bit. She wipes her mouth with the back of her sleeve, and opens her blue eyes again, giving her brother that cold look once more.

Placing her hands on the table as if she's drawing energy from it, she says coolly, "You know, you are more than a coward."

Hearing this, a singe of annoyance shoots through him. He knows this already, and she doesn't have to repeat it. He glares at her and grips his cup tightly, "I know that, Rin."

"Good. Well, unlike you, I am not a coward," And then she flashes a smile. Not a genuine, kind one though, but more of an unpleasant, sharp smile, as if she's planning to do something wicked to her brother.

"And since I am not a coward, I will take this chance, and take it." She continues, tucking her short, blond hair behind her ear.

Confused, he shifts his sitting position, "Take what chance?"

"To tell Miku how much I like her, of course." Rin says happily, a light blush crossing her face.

Did he hear her right?

Something surges through his body, something scorching and quick, with a touch of blaze. He moves his hand to his lap, to hide his white knuckles from Rin. Trying to keep his voice under control, he asks lowly, "You… You like Miku?"

"You're right. And perhaps even more than you, dear brother." She says, smirking as she stands, up, taking both empty cups and placing them on a tray. She lifts the tray and starts to stand, "This shouldn't be a problem. That is… Until you work up your manly nerve, yes?" She chortles.

"Are you mocking me?" He snaps, now angry at the light hearted tone his sister has taken upon this situation. He clenches his fist tighter, digging his fingernails deeper into the palm of his hand.

At this tone, Rin slams the tray down onto the table again, and Len can see her hands are clenched around the edges, her knuckles white, just like his. They both stay completely still, and then she begins to speak, not moving her clasping, white hands from the tray.

"Listen up." She hisses, leaning over and jabbing her yellow painted finger at Len's chest painfully, "You heard what I said. I like Miku. I _like_ Miku. In the way you do, alright? I want Miku in all ways you do, I want to see her in all ways you do, and I want her in all the ways every damn pervert in the world wants to see her!" She snaps angrily, "You might be a coward, and we might be twins, or mirror images, or whatever the hell Crypton calls us. But that doesn't mean I am anything like you."

She leans back, keeping her steady glare at him, and continues darkly, "You would think, with all the fans involved with our software, that I would have feelings for _you_." She then smirks, "I don't get it. Every damn time. I have to be paired with _you_. I have to act as your lover. I have to shoot music videos with basically only _you_."

"We consider each other as brother and sister, yes, I know. We've told each other this. But you know what?"

He keeps quiet, and merely glares at her with his matching blue eyes, and she glares back, clenching her teeth.

"I hate you!" Rin whispers harshly, "You always come to me, complaining about how you're such a weakling to confess to Miku. And I just sit and listen to you. And today I suddenly think if you're always going to be too weak to admit to Miku, then I'll might as well take my chance and soon enough take Miku for myself!"

"I hate you because you're always in the way!" She continues, more anger adding into her voice, "You always get to have chance with her, but you never take them! You're able to show those signs of liking to her, but I can't! You…" She trails off, letting her raised hand drop to her side.

Len simply looks down at the floor, hurt. Angry. Furious. An amalgamation of emotions he can't describe. He doesn't even realize how tight his fist has gotten, but somehow, he can't seem to release all the tension he's built up.

Then, as if her heated yelling never happened, she picks up the tray again, stands up, and says with composure, "I am not going to hold back any longer. I do not care what anyone else thinks, or especially what you think. I like Miku, and I am going to take her away from you."

With that said, Rin gives her brother one more disgusted look and walks out her bedroom door to put the tray in the kitchen. She leaves Len there, now filled with pure fury.

After a moment, he shakily stands up, relaxing his fists. He eyes a photo of Rin and Miku together, hugging each other. Miku, with her bright, joyful smile that could cause anyone else to smile with her. Len can't help but allow a small grin escape his lips, despite what Rin had just verbally hit him with.

Then he takes note of his sister in the photo, and his smile drops. Even the Rin in the photo seems to be sneering at him, hugging Miku possessively.

"If you believe I am as weak as you think, Rin…" He mutters silently and angrily to the photo, "Then you're wrong. Most definitely wrong. I'm not going to break and back off just because of something you said to me."

Then he turns away, and puts his hands in his pockets, and walks out of Rin's room, murmuring, "You've pissed me off, but I won't let you have your way, _dear sister_."

* * *

"Rin, did you and Len argue?" Miku asks as Rin places the tray on the counter. She moves some of her long, teal hair away from her face, and stands next to Rin.

"Oh, it was just a small argument over a ridiculous topic. No need to worry, Miku." Rin says gently, touching Miku's arm lightly.

"But… It sounded rather vicious…" Miku says worriedly, rubbing Rin's bow between her fingers.

Usually Rin hates it when people mess with her bow, Len included. But it's Miku, and she can't care less about what Miku does to her bow. She smiles at Miku, and puts her arms around Miku's waist, pulling her close.

"Trust me, it was nothing…" Rin murmurs into Miku's hair, taking note of the faint, sweet scent of strawberry. She can feel Miku relax under her arms, and Miku kindly returns the gesture, wrapping her arms around Rin.

Miku gives a small laugh, "I know you are supposed to be younger and smaller than me, Rin, but…" She lets one hand go of Rin's back and pats Rin's head lightly, "You're nearly the same height as me, and you act older than me."

Rin chuckles into Miku's hair, and then moves back a little to look at Miku's face, "To admit, I sometimes feel as if I'm older than you too."

Miku pouts, "Hey… That's mean, Rin. Are you saying I'm immature?"

Rin giggles, favoring the cute face Miku has on and she lightly pinches Miku's cheek, "No! What I'm saying is…" She pats Miku's cheek, "You are much more innocent than _I _am."

Miku tilts her head, "Innocent? Well… I've never murdered anyone…"

Rin laughs again, "Oh, Miku…" She winks at her, "There are more definitions of 'innocent' than just one."

At Rin's wink, Miku blushes slightly, and Rin takes this chance to take hold of Miku's hand.

Rin holds Miku's hand in front of her mouth, and she says softly, "Miku, you have such long, slender fingers… Your nail polish compliments your appealing hands well."

"Oh, ah… Thank you?" Miku giggles, placing her other hand in front of mouth cutely, "I never thought of it that way… I've always seen my hands as simply, well… Hands."

"I see…" Rin smiles, letting a small smirk replace it. She whispers, "The things I would love to do to your fingers… "

Miku tilts her head again, "Hm?"

"Oh, nothing." Rin smiles warmly again, a glint in her eyes, "I just love your hands… They're very beautiful, you know?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Considering the fight they just had, the twins couldn't bear to glance at each other the rest of the day. They simply ignored each other, pretending the other was not even there. With these whereabouts, this eventually and gradually caught the attention of the whole Crypton family. Kaito exchanging concerned looks with Meiko, Miku constantly biting her lower lip and glancing down at her hands (particularly the one Rin had touched), and Luka, calm and serene as ever, occasionally glancing up from her book and raising an eyebrow.

It was a rather quiet morning the next day, and most of them were seated at the kitchen table, Kaito preparing the dishes halfheartedly, with Meiko correcting him for every wrong amount of honey he added or incorrect quantity of cinnamon put into to the breakfast. Eventually Meiko had gotten so frustrated with him that she snatched the mixing spoon away from him, huffed, and began stirring the pancake mixture herself.

"You can't even make breakfast." She grumbles, furrowing her light brown brows.

"Making an American breakfast was _your _idea, Mei chan," He counters, sticking his tongue out at her, "I'm a pro at everything that's not foreign."

"I'm still better than you though, silly."

"That's not true!"

As Meiko and Kaito argue quietly yet roughly over their cooking skills, Rin comes around the corner, bumping her shoulder lazily against the wall and rubbing her bleary azure eyes.

"Ugh." She groans, making her way to the table. She pulls out a chair next to Miku, and smiles sluggishly at her, "Good morning Miku…"

Miku laughs lightly, her teal eyes sparkling a bit, "Good morning Rin! You slept late. Hopefully you slept well?"

Rin yawns and grabs Miku's arm, laying her head against Miku's shoulder, "I guess you could say that… I did have a dream though."

"A dream?" Luka asks in an impassive tone, not looking up from her book as she flips a page.

"What was it about, Rin?" Miku asks in a sing song voice, tugging on one of Rin's short pig tails.

Rin stays silent for a bit, then looks up at Miku mischievously, "I… I don't remember, but I do know that it was quite… _pleasuring_."

Luka coughs; giving a knowing look at Rin, twirling a piece of her long, pink hair rather uncomfortably, but Miku simply smiles and says, "Pleasuring? Then that means it must have been a good dream!"

Meiko smirks as she places plates in front of the three, and Kaito pretends that he didn't hear what Rin said, instead turning away quickly.

"I guess you could say that." Rin laughs, squeezing Miku's arm lightly.

Len then comes downstairs, his face bright and awake, his cerulean eyes glinting and his blond hair pulled a bit messily into his usual ponytail. He stretches at the end of the stairs, revealing some of his toned stomach, then he takes a seat on Miku's other side, placing his hand on her back as if he did this normally.

But really, Len was nervous about touching Miku. He can keep his cool and mature look on the outside, but really, he's anxious. Worried he'll touch her and she'll tense under him. Flinch away. And as he catches Rin's sharp eye as she holds Miku's arm, she shoots him a knowing look, smirking at him. With this, she runs her hand down Miku's arm, and lets it rest on top of Miku's. Satisfied, she looks away from Len, still smiling with amusement at his inner awkwardness.

Annoyed by Rin's touching, suddenly all feelings of uneasiness and apprehension evaporate like water under the sun. He turns to Miku and smiles at her, "Did you sleep well, Miku?" As he says her name, a natural purr is added to it, and he leans closer to her, tilting his head.

In the middle of drinking juice, Miku nods, and she places the cup on the table, giving Len a gentle smile that makes him want to melt on the spot.

"I did I did!" She answers cheerily, brushing her shoulder lightly against his without knowing. At the touch, the heat of it travels through his body, and he savors the pleasuring feeling of it, even though it was an accidental touch.

"As did I," Len replies with a soft grin, taking a chance to tug gently on one her long ponytails. He fingers the soft, silky feeling of her hair, and has to resist the urge to press it against his lips.

Suddenly he feels a stinging slap on his hand, a loud smack ringing the air. Luka raises her eyebrows at Rin, pushing the sugar toward her, questioning the slap at Len's hand. Meiko and Kaito are busying themselves too much in the kitchen to notice, but Miku suddenly flinches away from both of the twins' hands, surprised.

"Ah," Rin bluntly states, rubbing her hand on her napkin, "A pesky fly."

"Rin, you didn't have to slap Len's hand too harshly…" Miku says, taking Len's hand and rubbing the red spot.

At this, it's Len's turn to smirk at Rin, and of course, he takes this chance to. Rin looks away, her cheeks coloring a pink as she continues to wipe the imaginary fly of her palm. Len's eyelids close a bit at Miku's massaging, and he catches himself almost leaning toward her more.

"Len… Does it feel better?" Miku asks, looking up at Len with worried eyes, "Does it hurt still?"

"No, no…" He murmurs, then he snaps his eyelids back full open, and clears his throat, "Uh, no. It's okay now. Thank you Miku." He takes her hand in his, moves their locked hands under the table, and squeezes her soft hand gently. At this, Miku flushes a bit, looking down at her feet.

"Rin." Len suddenly says, still gripping Miku's hand under the table. He says it lowly, and their eyes meet, both glaring at each other.

"What?"

"Thank you. For the fly, I mean." He answers, looking away from her and down at his plate to clearly dismiss her. He lets go of Miku's hand, and begins to eat, ignoring the fact that his twin is still casting side glares at him.

Luka says nothing about the scene occurring in front of her, and simply turns a page again.

Rin has to grit her teeth to prevent herself from yanking Len's arm out of its socket and kicking him on the ground mercilessly for holding Miku's hand. That was something that coward didn't even have the nerve to do before. She drinks her orange juice, letting Miku take her clips to try them on, and keeps her feet firmly planted onto the ground, ignoring her brother's snarky grin.

_If Len wants to play dirty_, Rin thinks angrily, _then that's how we'll play. And I have no intention of losing my love to a wimp like him. _

* * *

"Thank you for breakfast!" Miku sings, hugging Meiko tightly, "I think I'm too full now!"

"What about my thanks?" Kaito pouts, opening his arms for the hug he knows Miku will eventually give him.

Miku giggles as she hugs Kaito, "Though I have to admit, Meiko nee did most of the cooking did she not?"

"NO."

"DON'T LIE." Meiko shouts, flicking Kaito's forehead.

As the two oldest Crypton Vocaloid's argue again, Miku laughs and accidentally bumps into Luka, stumbling back a bit.

"Ah! Sorry Luka nee," Miku apologizes, rubbing her forehead, "I didn't see you!"

Luka offers a small smile, and pats Miku's head, "Not to worry, we all have accidents after all," Then her facial expression becomes rather solemn, and she says silently, "Miku, I think I might have to talk to you about perhaps… You might call it, a developing problem."

Miku tilts her head, causing her hair to fall over her shoulders in a cascade, and she breathes in, "A problem?"

Instead of answering, Luka takes Miku gently by the elbow, and pulls her into the hallway. She looks around cautiously, her waist-length pink hair swinging back and forth, and then she says, "Alright, since no one will be here to interrupt us now…"

Luka shifts her weight onto one leg, sticking her hip out, and crosses her arm, a sign Miku knows that whatever Luka wants to do or say is serious. Miku nervously twirls the ends of her hair, waiting for Luka to tell Miku the issue, and finally Luka speaks.

"Miku, be honest with me, okay?" Luka says, eyeing Miku with somberness.

"Of course."

Luka continues to look at Miku with her startling magenta eyes, and then she exhales, "You've noticed how our twins have been acting quite viciously, yes?"

"Hm," Miku hums, tapping a teal painted finger on her lips, "I… I have. I think they argued yesterday, but I did ask Rin about it…"

"And what did she say?"

Miku leans against the wall and looks down at her feet, "Well… She said to not worry about it, that they merely argues over something not worth talking about."

Luka simply purses her pink lips into a thin line, nodding at the information. She sighs, wondering whether she should just tell Miku what she honestly thinks about what is happening… But then she decides against it, choosing to not abolish Miku's innocence. Luka instead nods once more, and says, "I don't think it was just anything, Miku… I believe it was something serious. What I ask is, be sure to keep an eye on those two, alright? I'm a bit busy these days, so I ask of you…"

Miku smiles and nods, leaning over and squeezing Luka's arm, "Don't worry Luka nee, I think I will be able to handle them. If anything goes wrong, I'll fix it."

_Oh, Miku,_ Luka thinks quietly to herself, _if only you knew what I think is happening…_

"Thank you Miku." Luka says instead, squeezing Miku's shoulder in return and giving her a tiny smile.

If only Miku knew…

Miku had walked with Luka nee for a few of her song recording after their talk. It was a mostly quiet and soundless walk, with neither of them talking much. Perhaps a few comments about the weather and such… But that was simply the relationship between Luka and Miku. It was an unobtrusive, respectful, loving one, an older sister and younger sibling bond. Luka would occasionally remind Miku to look out for passing cars, and Miku would pull Luka away from the men staring at her.

After Miku had returned home, the minute she locked the door, she found Len appear right in front of her, earphones plugged into his ears.

The minute he sees her, he removes his earphones and stuffs them into his pocket, and smiles at her, "Did you walk Luka nee to work again?"

Miku removes her scarf and is about to sling it over her shoulder, until Len reaches over and takes it for her, folding it neatly. He then walks behind her and slips her coat off, continuing, "It was getting a bit lonely here, you know."

Miku smiles at Len, acknowledging his kindness, "You do know there is a T.V."

"Yes, but it's not interesting." He answers, leaning his elbow against the wall and grinning.

"There is Rin." Miku replies, moving toward the stairs to go to her room.

At this, Len pauses a bit, and then says, "Rin and I… Aren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment."

Miku raises an eyebrow and says, "I've rather noticed…" She opens her room door, the sign hanging from her doorknob clacking against the white wood of the door.

"You have?" Len asks in a rather startled voice, placing Miku's coat and scarf on her bed, "I didn't think we were that obvious." He sits on the edge of her bed, swiping a few wisps of his blonde hair away from his angular face.

Miku giggles as she takes her coat and scarf and places them into her closet, "I've known you two for such a long time, Len! How could I not notice?"

Then Miku stretches, and Len can't help but watch, no matter how perverted he feels. He stares at the outline of her bra from under her shirt, and wonders if it's lacy or simple. He finds his eyes moving towards the arch of her back as she stretches, wondering if she will like it if he were to run his finger down it. He blushes furiously at her face, her pink, heart shaped lips dangerously tempting him to run over and kiss her, her long, eyelashes brushing her white, creamy skinned cheeks.

Len swallows, quickly looking away when she looks at him, and tries to distract himself by looking at her framed photos instead. Miku sits next to him on her bed, and she takes a photo from off her nightstand and holds it in front of both of them. She smiles warmly at the photo, and says, "Len, do you remember this?"

He glances at the photo, leaning over and making contact with Miku's head. He gently keeps his head against hers, and his insides warm when she doesn't move away. The photo showed a scene of maybe two years ago, when Rin, Len, and Miku had taken a photo together, perhaps around fall time. They were all surrounded by multicolored, red, brown, yellow, and orange leaves, each holding rakes outside of the house. Miku in the middle, smiling that contagious, wonderful smile, Len on her left, nose red from the cold and cheeks red from blushing, and Rin on her right, a half smile plastered on her face, lightly holding Miku's arm and her short, blonde hair a bit astray.

"It was maybe two years ago, hm?" Miku says, as if she had read his mind, "We were raking the leaves outside our house because it was fall time, and I remember that was when we offered to babysit Yuki, right?"

Len chuckles, "And she kept jumping in the pile of leaves we made to put in trash bags, and we had nearly nothing done."

They both laugh at the memory, and Miku continues, "She stuffed a leaf in your mouth, I think." She giggles as Len groans at the remembrance.

Then he finds her staring at his face, and he nearly stops breathing. He can feel his cheeks become rouge, and he curses himself for it. Then she raises her hand, and moves it toward his chest, and she gently places it against it. Then, ever so slowly, she gradually moves in…

_Oh god. _

_Is she going to…?_

_Will she…?_

Len's heart starts to beat faster as her lips move closer to his own, her hand still pressed against his chest. He's nervous to think that she might be able to feel his heart beating ridiculously fast, but then all worries become erased as soon as she presses her lips softly against the corner of his, and he places one hand on the bed just in case he falls back, and the other is hovering around her waist, aching to pull her closer. He can feel his eyelids flutter halfway closed, and he breathes in her beautiful, natural scent, yearning for more.

Then she pulls away, and she smiles, "You didn't finish you candy properly, Len."

As she innocently eats the rest of his candy that was stuck to the corner of his mouth, he stares at her hand that is still pressed against his chest. He can still feel the heat in his cheeks, and the spot where she pressed her lips still hot. Half embarrassed about the candy, but mostly blushing.

Then he can't stop himself, when he remembers her hand is still touching _him._

He gently grabs her hand from his chest, catching her slightly by surprise. He eyes her, blue eyes staring into teal ones, and then he raises her hand to his lips, and he kisses it, closing his eyes. He can hear her inhale, and he not only kisses the top of her hand, but then brings her hand to cup his face, and then moves the palm of it to his lips, and he kisses it lovingly, all feelings of nervousness completely gone.

"Len…" Miku says softly and quietly, blushing as much as he is, unsure of what to do.

He opens his eyes at the sound of her sweet, melodious voice, and he leans over, squeezing her hand gently and then releasing it, and then taking his chance, he presses her gently against the back board of her bed, and tilts her chin up slightly with his left, the other hand behind her. Then he moves closer and closer until he makes contact with her cheek instead of her lips, the coward part awakening again, afraid to kiss her there.

But he doesn't decide to stop with a simple peck on the cheek. How could he? He chooses the path of risks to go further, a bit of lust overflowing him. Here she was, the love of his life, under his arms, and he was lovingly touching her. And she wasn't pushing him away. So he sucks her cheek gently, and uses his right hand to trail his index finger down the line of her back.

And then she elicits the most beautiful, amazing, and sexiest sound he has ever heard. Right against his ear, she moans. A delicate, sweet, stunning sound that tells him to do more, that makes him _want_ to do more.

"Len…"

"Miku," He breathes against her skin, "Miku…" He sighs her name again, and then forces himself to let go.

As he releases her, she exhales against his skin, causing heated sensations circulate again. Her face is flushed, and she looks down at her bed, not knowing what to say.

Len breathes a bit heavily, then he feels a bit ashamed, and he says quietly, "I'm sorry, Miku. I'm sorry…"

Silent for a moment, she replies softly, "It's okay, Len. It's something boys want to do at least one point in their lives, right?"

Len looks away and scratches his head, "Uh, well-"

Then Miku pats his head and returns to her usual self, happily saying, "That was normal, wasn't it? Len just wanted to try something!" Then she giggles, "I understand! No need to feel sorry. Though I must say it did take me by surprise there!"

"U-uh, yes, erm," Len stammers, "I suppose, well, yes. It's normal… I'll be sure to tell you when I… Want to try...?"

Miku smiles innocently, "Of course! So then I won't be startled too much, okay?"

_Miku is so… So pure, _Len thinks, staring at her dumbly, _so innocent… Doesn't she know what I just did?_

"Len?" Miku waves in front of his face a bit, "Are you okay? I'm not angry with you."

"Oh! Uh, I'm fine," He says, snapping out of his thoughts, "I won't take you by surprise again."

"And Len also has to finish his candy properly, okay?" She says playfully, taking a banana candy out of her pocket and placing it into his hand.

Len can't help but smile, and closes his hand around the candy she just gave him.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Miku." He says in an equally playful voice.

That damned candy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She nearly kicked down the door.

Rin had suspected something was going to happen when her idiot of a brother had gone upstairs with Miku. Nothing good either. And she was right. She had known Len was much too foolish to think she wouldn't watch him, so she had followed the two upstairs, and had heard everything that occurred. From the beginning of their conversation to the end of that touching… Rin hated everything about it.

Rin doesn't dare make a sound, taking note of the silence that suddenly fills the air. She can't take the risk of accidentally making noise and causing the two in Miku's room to become utterly suspicious. Instead, she holds her breath, pressing her palms against the wall.

Once she hears her brother and Miku speaking again, and what seems like the end of the chat, she quickly exhales and swiftly runs to her room on light footsteps, closing her door partway just in time as Len walks out the door, his blonde hair a bit tousled and his cheeks flushed. As Rin peeks, she can't help but wrinkle her nose at the stupid grin Len has on his face.

"Hey." He suddenly says, stopping at the top of the stairs. She can see his head is turned toward her direction, giving her no choice but to pop out of hiding.

She says nothing, simply tugging her white bow, a habit of hers. She opens her door wider, and stands up from her floor, "Had fun, hm?"

His solemn yet red face remains as he answers, "You heard everything, didn't you?"

"You're damn right I did," Rin growls, glaring at Len with her icy blue eyes, "You disgusting… Pervert!" Rin spits, not admitting that she can't think of anything else better to say.

Len can't help but let a genuine smile appear on his face, allowing himself a laugh, "And just yesterday you were calling me a coward! What else would you like to claim, dear sister?" He says lightly, leaning against the railing.

Gritting her teeth, she hisses, "Just because you might've gained a bit of bravery, and it's about damn time," She narrows her azure eyes, "Don't think this will cause me to back down."

Len raises an eyebrow, "I never expected you to."

"Tell me, Len," Rin says, inspecting her brother's eyes for any sign of uncertainty, "Why do you even love Miku anyway? I bet you're only chasing after her for the sex, right?"

At this, Len's eyes widen, and he shouts in a harsh whisper, "What the hell did you just say?!"

"You're probably only going after Miku because you want to sleep with her, like the sickening, perverted slob you are!" Rin sneers, her cheeks red from anger, "I bet you don't have a single, good reason as to why you're chasing after her!"

At this, Len's glare becomes icier, and he pauses. Then he walks into Rin's room, without asking her for permission. Before she can protest, he closes the door with an audible click, and turn around, pressing his back against the door.

"Look," Len begins, scratching his head, "I know… You have feelings for Miku too, I get it okay? But I really don't think this should…" He waves his hand in the air, "You know, cause this hatred and barrier between us."

Rin crosses her arms and flops onto her bed, and says calmly, "You know, I think you're right."

Len raises an eyebrow, "Really?"

Then Rin contorts her face into a cruel expression and she sneers, "_Not._ Len," She smirks, "The point you should get through your thick head is,_ I've never liked you._ Alright? From the time I first spoke to you to now, I've always had a certain feeling that you're going to ruin something for me. And it turns out I might be right." And with this being said, Rin can't help but allow her hurt expression take over her face, and she looks down uncomfortably, twiddling her thumbs.

"I've never liked you, Len." Rin repeats quietly, allowing her eyes to narrow again.

Len sighs, and glances out her window, knowing that he probably can't reason with her. Whatever his sister sets her mind to, she'll stick with it. And if she sets her mind to hating him, then hate him so be it.

Len looks away from the window and tugs his ponytail, eyeing Rin, "I won't say I hate you," he says, pausing a moment, "Because I don't. But right now, let's just say, you aren't a person I want to associate with."

Rin seems to ignore him, because she silently speaks up, "Len, you have it so easy. You're a boy. Your looks can charm every girl you look at. You can have _any_ girl you want," She sighs, "It's not easy for me! I'm a girl. Don't you know what might happen if I were to admit to Miku? She might never look at me the same again. She might think I'm some… Some freaky, lesbian creep."

"Rin, you know Miku doesn't care about sexual orientations…"

"What would everyone else say if they were to find out? They would look down on me, that's what!" Rin snaps, looking up at Len meanly, "But you! You just had to go ahead and fall in love with the same girl I love!"

"Rin!" Len now shouts a bit, getting irritated, "I can't help what I feel for Miku! It just happens that we had to fall for the same person!"

"Just get out Len!"

"You want to know why I love Miku? Fine. I'll fucking tell you why!" Len yells, his white teeth baring, "I love every single thing about her! From her pretty face to her personality! I love the way she laughs! I love the way her voice sounds! I like how she says her words! I just…" He exhales sharply, "Miku is Miku, that's why, okay?"

"It's exactly the same for me, Len. Exactly the same." Rin says, gripping the edge of her bed, "It's exactly the same."

The twins don't say anything else, but simply stay silent, thinking.

Then suddenly Rin says, "Now get out."

Without giving her a nasty look, Len obliges, opening her door quietly and slipping out, knowing that leaving her alone at this kind of attitude is the best. As he shuts her door, Miku slowly opens her door, peeking out, a long, teal pigtail falling over her shoulder.

"Len… Is everything okay? I uhm… I heard screaming again." Miku says softly, her teal fingertips resting lightly against the door.

"Oh, uh, well," Len stammers, wondering whether Miku clearly heard what they were screaming to each other about, "I suppose we did have another argument again."

Miku slips out of her room, closing her door behind her. Then she gently reaches out for Len's hand, and she squeezes it softly, making him breathe in, and instantly blush.

Without saying a thing, she pulls Len towards Rin's room, and without letting his hand go, she knock lightly against Rin's door, calling, "Rin? It's Miku. Can I-"

At the sound of her voice, Rin immediately swings her door open, a smile on her face. But when she sees Len behind Miku, her smile drops, a scowl taking its place.

Noticing this immediate change in expression, Miku smiles and takes Rin's hand, also causing Rin to flush a bit. Then taking both of their hands, she presses them together, and says, "You two have to forget about whatever it is you are arguing and bickering about, and forgive each other! It's not fun for me to watch the twins I've known for my whole existence to fight and never smile at each other, you know?"

Then Miku arranges their hands in a way that seems as if they're shaking, and she keeps holding them and orders, "Now apologize right in front of me, or I'm not going to leave you two alone!"

"I wouldn't mind not being left alone…" Rin mutters under her breath.

Len shoots her a look and she shoots one back at him, and then both of their hands are tugged, followed by Miku scolding, "If you two aren't willing to, then… Then…" Miku quickly searches her mind for something, allowing a cute, thoughtful face take over, making the twins smile a bit.

"Then… I am going to go to Dell kun's house and smoke cigarettes with him!"

"WHAT?!" Rin booms, giving Miku a disbelieving face, "NO!"

That was enough to make Len crack, so instead of just standing there like an idiot, his hand forced into his sister's by his love, he grips Rin's hand and shakes it firmly, saying loudly, "Let's stop acting like little kids, and just go ahead and forget this, hm?"

Getting the hint, Rin hesitates a moment, and then clutches Len's hand even tighter, causing him to internally wince, "That's right!" She says, a fake smile plastered across her face, "Forgive and forget!"

Satisfied, Miku drops their hands, both of them instantly pulling their hands away from the other, secretly glaring at each other when Miku's head turns.

"Miku," Rin speaks up, taking her hand, and giving her a kind smile, "Let me make this up to you by letting me do your hair. I'll let you look through all my manga if want, too."

Without thinking, Len pulls Miku's other hand, startling both Miku and Rin a bit, and he blurts, "Allow me to make it up to you by taking you out."

And without thinking, the two begin to fight again, right in front of Miku, her hands grasped in theirs.

"I asked her first." Rin says with a dangerous glint in her blue eyes, her bow the slightest bit droopy.

"Yes, however, I don't get much time alone with Miku," Len retorts back, tugging Miku towards him, "So I think it's only fair if I take her out."

"What do you mean you don't have enough time with her? You're always right next to her!" Rin spits, hugging a tired Miku away from Len.

"You can always do your childish, girly things with her another time. I don't get to go on dates often!" Len growls, his blue eyes turning into sharp ice, wrapping his arms around Miku's neck, pulling her towards him.

"I fucking asked her first you damn fool!"

"Do you think I really care?!"

"Both of you stop!" Miku then shouts, her eyes shut tightly, her cheeks flushed red.

Both of them hush at Miku's command, and ashamed, take their hands off of her. Sighing heavily, Miku rubs her temples, brushes her teal bangs out of her tired eyes, and says quietly, "Right after you two apologize, you guys go right back to fighting! What has gotten into you two?"

The twins stay silent; knowing that they cannot say what has caused this bitter combating between them. Miku waits a bit for them to say something reasonable, and when they simply say nothing, her face becomes solemn, and her full, pink lips form a tight line.

Without another word, Miku turn around, and walks down the stairs, her teal hair flowing behind her. Rin and Len look up at each other, and then start to follow Miku down the stairs, both of them feeling guilty.

When they find Miku near the front door, pulling her winter boots on, they instantly get a bad feeling.

"Miku?" Rin asks softly.

"Where are you going?" Len asks, finishing his twin's sentence.

Miku stays silent for a second, pulling on her second boot. Then as she places her foot down on the ground, she looks up at both of them, and says, "I'm going to Dell kun's house."

"What?" Rin and Len say at the same time, their eyes widening. They didn't think she was serious about that.

"I will be going to Dell kun's house." Miku repeats, giving them both a gentle smile. Before she walks out the front door, they both tug her back, Rin pulling Miku's waist and Len grabbing her shoulder.

"You can't…" Len trails off, his eye still wide and filled with concern and a touch of fear.

"Go to his house…" Rin finishes his sentence, burying her head into Miku's back like a little child.

Miku sighs softly and closes her eyes, remembering what she had said to them. Then, raising her head, she says calmly, "Until you two calm down towards one another, I will be keeping my word, and will visit Dell kun."

"But… Miku, just for a while…?" Len asks weakly, tilting his head, his blonde bangs falling over his eyes.

"Right…?" Rin adds, her bow completely flat at this point.

"Until you two honestly forgive each other, I will be at Dell kun's house," Miku says, looking away from the twins, and pulling away from them. She pulls on her coat and says, "To smoke cigarettes, of course."

And with that, Miku pats both of their heads, kisses both of them on the cheek, gives them one last tender yet tired smile, and walks out the door, closing it firmly behind her.

After a few seconds, Rin shoulders slump and she falls onto her side onto the floor, groaning, tears welling up in her eyes.

"This is all your fault." She hisses, her short blond hair falling over her mouth, her hands limp against the floor.

Len, staring at the floor and leaning against the wall shoots back, "My fault? This is both of our faults!"

"If you hadn't been shouting in my room with that stupid voice of yours, Miku wouldn't have made me shake your hand and 'apologize' in the first place!" Rin shouts, her tears now threatening to slide down her pale cheeks.

"Maybe if you weren't bitching at me in the first place, I wouldn't have screamed at you at all!" Len shouts back, clenching his left hand into a tight fist.

"If you had just let me take her in my room so I could spend time with her, my Miku wouldn't have gone and left me alone!" Rin screeches at him, a tear rolling down her face, her voice shaking.

Feeling no sympathy, Len yells back strongly, "_Your_ Miku? Who ever said she's yours?!"

"Just shut up, Len!"

"_This_," Luka says, walking through the front door and letting a sudden cold breezes enter, a calm, composed expression on her mature face, "_This_ is exactly what our Miku is talking about."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rin yelps in surprise at the sudden entrance of Luka, and she moves back, accidentally bumping in Len's legs. At the touch, she jerks her body away from him, shooting him another disgusted look. Too tired to shoot Rin back a cold look, he instead ignores her, and looks up at Luka, greeting weakly, "Hello, Luka nee…"

Luka says nothing as she shuts the door, locking it behind her, "Safety first." She says in a sing song voice, patting the door. Her pink hair all messy from a day of hard work, she runs her fingers through it hastily and begins to unwrap her scarf from her neck.

"Hello, kiddos," Luka finally greets them, placing her scarf onto her shoulder, "I can hear you two screaming at each other from fifty feet away from the house," instead of taking her coat off, she leans on one hip, crosses her arms, and says in an accusing voice, "And oh dear, do I know the reason for it."

Rin and Len simply look down at the floor, both feeling embarrassed and pathetic, acting like little kids… Screaming, fighting, shrieking insults at each other. The two, as if on cue, start to turn red at the same time from embarrassment. They don't even question Luka about how she knows the cause of this quarreling. Everyone knows Luka is the wisest and most intelligent of the Crypton Vocaloids, and perhaps maybe even out of all of the Vocaloids created so far. And no matter what, she always seems to find out a reason and cause to everything, usually offering astute and sensible advice or bluntly stating her honest, intellectual opinion.

Noticing their flushed faces, Luka allows a small, amused smile. And with a light toss of her hair, she grabs their arms, pulls them up, and forces the two to stand.

"Come." She says, pulling on their arms to the living room. She lets them go in front of a couch, and she nods at them to sit. As they do so, the two shuffle away from each other, childishly, and sit on opposite ends of the couch. Rin, propping her elbow onto the armrest and resting her cheek into her palm, and Len with a hard look on his chiseled face, toying with his earphones.

Shaking her head a bit, Luka takes a seat on the other couch, crossing her legs in a ladylike manner, tugging her gloves off, waiting for either of them to say something. When they don't, she exhales lightly but sharply, and says in her usual, calm voice, "You both like Miku, hm?"

"Not _like_," Rin quickly corrects, looking down at her feet, "I love Miku."

"As do I." Len says steadily, tugging on a piece of his blonde hair.

"I see…" Luka says, looking at the twins carefully, studying their actions. She then leans forward in her seat, some of her straight hair falling over her shoulder, and she says firmly, "Do you two know what love even is?"

Rin and Len both look up, startled at such a ridiculous question asked by Luka.

"Of course I do, Luka nee," Len answers, giving her a quizzical look, "I've known ever since Miku."

"Me too," Rin says, casting a sharp glance towards Len, "The feelings I currently have for Miku, I have never had towards anyone else before. Not even the previous, little crushes I've had… I've never felt the way I feel for Miku towards them."

"Listen, you two," Luka says, folding her hands together, "I believe you two. Really and truly, I do. However, in my eyes, from the actions you two have shown me in these past days, I believe you two are confusing love with lust, a bit."

"In a sense, think about it. You two are hormonal teenagers," Luka continues, smirking lightly at her comment, "And teenagers are thirsty little creatures…"

She leans even more forward in her seat, making both Rin and Len lean a bit backward, intimidated a bit.

"Allow me to define love in my view," Luka says, closing her magenta eyes, "Love involves feelings. Romanticized by each and every one of a living being's mind. We all yearn to recreate that intimacy based on what seems so ideal. Our deepest longings shape what defines love. Happiness, sadness, anger, _sex_," She opens an eye at that word, noticing the twins blushing, "Those are what happens when you're in love."

She shifts her position and takes a pen from the coffee table and slides a random piece of paper towards her, and begins to draw a Venn diagram, sketching two neat circles intersecting each other.

"Come, look here," She says, lifting her hand and waving the twins to come near. When they settle next to hear, each on both sides of her, she begins to write names in each circle.

"Here on the left, is Len," She explains, writing his name neatly, "Naturally. And on the right, we have Rin."

After she writes Rin's name in the right circle, she continues, "And here we have Miku, stuck in the middle." and with a flourish, she scrawls Miku's name, and she places the black pen down.

"You see, you two, instead of thinking about only yourselves, think about the person who is causing this conflict. The person between you two," Luka says softly, tapping the intersection where Miku's name is written, "I saw Miku coming out of the house, and do you know how she looked?" She doesn't wait for them to answer, "She looked terrible. Tired, sad. And when Miku is sad, I get a little worried, you know?"

"Miku is not the type of person to get sad or angry at things so easily. If you know her so well as to _love _her as you two claim," She gives them both sharp glares at them, "Then you two will shape up, and not let this rivalry form an intense hatred."

Luka picks up the pen and twirls it around, "I ask you to stop this nonsense, alright? It's becoming ridiculous. And when I stopped Miku to ask where she was going, she told me directly that she was going to visit Dell kun to smoke cigarettes. Ha. The first thing that came to my mind was you two." She laughs without genuine humor, leaning back in her chair.

As the twins shift uncomfortably on the floor, Luka eyes them warily and says, "You needn't worry about her. She's too smart to truly smoke cigarettes. As for you two, I'm not going to force you two to get along, but I am expecting you two think maturely, for once, and at least not scream at each other and hurt Miku, understand?"

Rin and Len nod slowly, feeling guilty and humiliated. They catch each other's blue eyes, and then awkwardly look away from the other, Rin drawing circles into the carpet, Len inspecting his yellow painted fingernails.

"Also," Luka says, picking up her gloves, "Think about why you want Miku. Why is it that you supposedly love her? Is it only because of her body? Her face? A need for pleasurable desires? What could it possibly be? The reasons matter. Because if the only reasons you two come up with is for sex, then I promise, I _promise _ you two that I, Megurine Luka, will do something about this. It will be neither enjoyable nor pleasant. Believe me."

And at the tone of Luka's cold voice, they did. They believed her fully, suddenly a bit scared at her calm threat.

"I know you two are aware of my ability to figure something out quite quickly. So you two had better trust my skill will be put to full use as of now."

With that being said, Luka stands up, a bit of her hair swishing, and begins to exit the living room. But before she walks up the stairs, she says, "Ah, I almost forgot. You two should really stop tugging at little Miku's arms, you know? She happens to have bruises on both of them, as Meiko, Kaito, and I have noticed." She taps the edge of a stair with her foot, "She's an innocent girl. Don't taint her yet, hm?"

And with that, Luka walks gracefully up the stairs, and shuts her room door, satisfied with her little talk she had given them. She drums her fingers against her door, and then gently tosses her coat and scarf onto her bed, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket.

She dial's a number, and presses it against her ear, listening to the droning sound of the ringing, and finally, a deep, husky voice picks up, "Hello?"

"Good evening, Dell kun," Luka says pleasantly, sitting on her bed, "I'm wondering if Miku arrived at your house safely. She did go, yes?"

"Luka? Ah, yeah. She's here. Quite a wreck, looks like it. What happened?"

"I'm not too sure myself," Luka lies swiftly, looking out her window at the softly falling snow, "But I ask you to take good care of her and to give her reasonable, _appropriate_ advice while she's visiting, alright?" Luka says firmly, emphasizing the "appropriate'.

"Ha!" Dell smirks in the phone, "You have my word. I'll make sure to give her," Dell snorts in the phone, "_Appropriate_ advice. Hey, a small kiss on the cheek counts as _appropriate_, right?"

"**Dell kun**." Luka says dangerously, gripping her phone tightly.

"Alright, alright! I'm just kidding. No need to worry. Man, you sure can sound pretty damn scary over the phone, you know that?"

Luka rolls her magenta eyes, "Also, I have one more thing to ask."

"Spit it out, then."

"Make sure Miku doesn't smoke any of your cigarettes. And don't let her, if she gets a bit curious."

With a small laugh, Dell answers, "You think I'd let anyone touch my beauties?"

"Oh yes, and one more thing," Luka pauses, then says, "Don't tell Miku."

"What?"

But Luka had already hung up, leaving a very confused Dell to ponder over what's to come next.

* * *

Dell kun's house was comfortable, yet wasn't particularly to Miku's taste. Only because of the strong, smoke smell that always lingered around. But having visited multiple times to visit Haku and the smoker, Miku only needs a few seconds to adjust.

"So why'd you come over? You need a distraction or something?" Dell winks, running a hand through his silver hair.

Tilting her head at his wink, she asks openly, "Distraction?"

Dell pauses a moment, then thinks about the conversation he had with Luka. So instead, he shakes his head and places soda in front of her, "Uh I mean, you know, a break."

Miku pulls her lips into a small frown, and taps the top of her soda. Dell cracks open his beer loudly, raising an eyebrow at her expression.

"Uhm… I suppose you could say that." She finally answers, spinning her soda around.

"Hey," He says, taking her soda away from her and opening it for her. He pushes it toward her across the wooden table, and takes a drink of his beer, "Tell me what's wrong."

He places his feet onto the table, still looking at Miku. He notices her face contorting into a rather hurt look, and he says softly, "Miku."

"Len kun and Rin chan tugged at my arms." She blurts out, rubbing her sleeve covered arms, blushing a bit.

Not understanding, he stops drinking, and clears his throat, "Uh, what?"

Miku leans forward in her chair, picks up her drink, and takes a long sip. She takes the can away from her lips and says, "Len kun and Rin chan have been fighting really viciously for a bit, and I tried to put a stop to it, to let them get along again."

"But they both ended up fighting right in front of me again, screaming insults and such harsh words at each other, pulling at my arms and body and…" Miku looks down, her teal hair falling over her shoulder a little, "I didn't want to hear them fight anymore, so uhm… I said if they continued I would come here and smoke."

Dell bursts out laughing; throwing his now empty beer can across the room, the can landing next to the fridge with a loud noise.

"Aw, it almost made it into the trash can," He pouts, crossing his lean arms. He then takes his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and taps it, nodding at Miku, "Well, would you like one?"

"U-uhm…" Miku bites her lower lip.

Dell chuckles, pulling a single one out and closing the pack, "I'm kidding. I wouldn't let you smoke one anyway. Bad for your health."

Before Miku can question his hypocrisy, he lights it expertly, places it into his mouth, and throws the lighter down onto the table, saying from the corner of his mouth, "Basically what you're telling me is… You came here because of some stupid threat you made to the little brats?"

"They are not brats," Miku protests, causing Dell to wave a hand at that, "And yes. I did come here because of that, and because I've known you for quite some time, Dell kun, and I came for some advice."

At this, Dell lets out a puff of smoke from his mouth, and he says huskily, "To me? Why not Luka?"

"I would have asked, but I wanted to stay away from the house for a bit." Miku answers, making a little face at his smoke.

"Hm." Dell says, placing his cigarette back into his mouth again. He thinks or awhile, watching from the corner of his eye, Miku leaning her elbow on the table, placing her cheek into her hand, seemingly sleepy.

_Ah. _

Finally, he figures it out. Finally, he knows what's going on. He now knows what Luka had meant when she said to not tell Miku. He allows a smile to form onto his lips, quietly congratulating himself of his quick, smart thinking. He turns to Miku, drumming his fingers on the table top, and finds her dozing off.

"Hey!" He snaps his fingers, causing her to flash her teal eyes open and jump up, "I've got a solution to your problem!"

Miku yawns sleepily, rubbing her eyes without knowing how adorable she looks. Dell looks away, rolling his eyes and letting out another puff of smoke to hide his tiny blush.

"Hm…" he begins, tugging at his silver ponytail, "Let me ask one thing, before I tell you my advice."

Miku sighs and draws little spirals on the tabletop with her teal painted fingertip, "And that is?"

Dell puts out his cigarette and places it down, taking his feet off the table as well. He stretches, yawning himself, and walks towards Miku.

Then he stops in front of Miku, glancing down at her wondering face, full of purity and innocent beauty, and he honestly wonders whether he should tell her or not… But then decides not to due to Luka's deathly tone. He shivers internally, wanting to forget the icy voice.

Only, Miku's eyes seem to lure him in, and all of a sudden, he forgets Luka's scariness.

Clearing his throat, he reaches out and takes Miku's white, creamy cheek into his right hand, and then he leans forward and kisses Miku on the lips, right there with his smoke filled breath and rough hand on her face.

He hears her small gasp of surprise, so he leans back out, and as if it's not a big deal, he crosses his arms, "Did Len do that to you?"

Miku scratches her cheek, looking up at Dell, "He did! Wow, how did you know, Dell kun?"

He simply shrugs, flopping down into his chair again and banging his feet onto the table, "Just a guess. You kind of look like you've been kissed by a Kagamine brat anyway."

"Uhm..?"

"Nothing," Dell answers, stealing her unfinished soda and taking a sip, "Just that the Len brat looks like playboy to me."

"Dell kun," Miku says gently, "Len kun isn't a playboy, he's very decent with girls, in fact."

Dell smirks at this, and counters, "Yeah? Well, how many girls has he kissed over the past years?"

Miku looks down and thinks, noticeably counting on her opens fingers. Dell can't help but chuckle a bit.

"Exactly 13 girls." Miku answers, looking back up at him.

Dell smirks, "And that's exactly my point."

Dell continues speaking, running his hand through his hair again, "I know that Len brat. I'm a damn derivative of him, even," he scoffs, leaning back against his chair, "I've seen him mess around with girls. Hell, he's even fooled around with my sister a little in my own fucking house." Dell sneers, stabbing his dead cigarette with his strong finger, causing Miku to flinch back a bit.

"Perhaps you're feeling like you are a bit is because you feel a bit uncomfortable around that Len brat," Dell says, leaning his head back and eyeing Miku again, "And my advice to you about that loser is you stay away from him."

Miku looks uncomfortable, braiding a piece of her long hair and asking quietly, "But why, Dell kun? Don't boys normally do that? I thought boys naturally tried those kiss things to girls because they're simply curious."

"Oh God," Dell laughs again, slapping his knee with one hand, "Where the hell did you get that idea?"

Miku glances up at the ceiling, and then back down at his face, "Myself."

"Well, your thinking and guess is completely wrong, Miku," he snorts, shaking his head, "Pretty way off."

A little irritated, Miku asks, "Then what does that kiss thing mean?"

Dell sighs, closing his grey eyes, "What a kiss means Miku, can mean two things."

"One," Dell says, "A kiss is an expression of love. Someone who expresses feelings of pure admiration, trust, adoration, you get the point. Those kind of kisses by that kind of person is a good kiss. Someone who doesn't have a hungry look in his eye."

"The second kind of kiss, is the kind Len Kagamine likes to give," Dell jeers, picking up his dead cigarette and inspecting it in an almost hateful way, "Only for the sex. Lustful. Only wanting to find a pretty face in front of him. A nice, fine body. And just to fool around. That kind of person, is a disgrace. A disgusting, perverted idiot who thinks about no one but his own fucking self."

Dell nearly spits the last part out, a loathing look in his eyes, and he crushes the cigarette between his fingers, allowing the little bits to crumble to the table. Miku says nothing, but simply watches the remains fall lightly to the surface, like the snow falling gently outside.

"And with that being said, Miku, I want you to stay away from that Len brat. He'll do you no good. Well," He sneers, "He'll do you good, that's for sure. But not in the way you think."

Dell smirks at the confused look at Miku's face, and mentally pats himself on the back for his snide remark. But he knows that he's right. He knows how much Haku had mooned over Len last year, only resulting in her crying to Dell, crumbled to pieces after Len had moved on to some other girl to screw. And that was when his hatred of the brat had started. And as he looks at Miku, not listening to her little cute rant about him and his smoking while she cleans his cigarette remains, he knows that Len is hiding his sick little pervert side from her, wanting to show her his good side.

If it's even good at all.

"Dell kun, are you listening?" Miku's voice breaks through his deep thoughts, and he looks up without moving his head.

"What?"

Miku sighs, dumping the cigarette remains into his trash, "Dell kun, it's still very hard for me to believe that about Len kun. I just… What you say about him… It doesn't seem like Len kun."

"Well, that's exactly another one of my points." He sighs, shaking his head.

"Then, what about Rin chan?" Miku asks, sitting herself on the tabletop.

"What about her?" He asks.

"If you have such mean things to say about Len kun, then you probably have such things to say about Rin chan, right?"

"Oh… Right. The other Kagamine brat," He says, not really knowing what to tell her. He doesn't really mind the Len brat's sister, since she's usually as quiet, introverted one. They would occasionally say hi to each other, but that was about it. But all he knows is that one visit to his house with Miku, and all of his oranges are gone, which pisses him off.

"She… Has a weird orange obsession." Is all he says, shrugging his broad shoulders.

Miku laughs, her teal eyes twinkling with some amusement, causing Dell to smile the slightest bit, glad to know she's still able to laugh after her hurt over the Kagamine brat's fight over her.

She soon quiets down, and stares out the window, inspecting the falling snow, dropping gently and soundlessly onto the ground. He looks out the window with her, not saying anything.

"However," Miku breaks the silence, "I still refuse to believe your opinion on Len kun."

"It's not an opinion, it's a fact." he retorts.

Miku turns away from the window and says, "Maybe for you, Dell kun, but not to me, okay?"

Knowing that she won't change her mind, he sighs, "Alright, alright. Whatever."

They stay silent for a bit more, and then Dell says, "Hey, you know that Rin brat?"

"Hm?" Miku tilts her head, raising her eyebrows.

He walks to his fridge, takes out a bag of oranges, and hands them to Miku, "Give these to her. I'm not really an orange fan anyway."

"Ah, thank you! Rin chan will love these," Miku smiles, hugging the bag to her chest, "Dell kun can be so thoughtful sometimes."

"Hmph," He says, sticking his lower lip out, "I'm always thoughtful."

Miku giggles again, and with another small smile, Dell says, "She's a good kid, that Rin brat."

"Well… Then why do you call her 'Rin brat'?" Miku asks, nudging his arm playfully.

Nudging her gently back, he merely says, "Habit."

"Do you want to sleep over tonight? I don't think Haku's going to come back until next week though…" Dell says, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"If you'll let me, I will. It's been long, hasn't it?" Miku says cheerfully, smiling.

Dell just shrugs his shoulders and turns toward the fridge, "Alright then, go ahead and do your thing in the guest room. I'll make whatever I feel like and you better eat it no matter how shitty it tastes."

"Your cooking is always yummy, Dell kun!" Miku calls from the guest room, before closing the door.

After hearing the loud shut of the door, he starts taking various ingredients out of different cabinets, and mutters, "I didn't let Miku know too much, but hopefully Luka doesn't think the opposite."

He places a pan onto the stove and continues, "Hopefully, Miku will learn soon."

He heats up the stove and sighs, "Hopefully Miku won't have any eyes for that Len brat at all."

* * *

Rin stays in her room the whole day after Luka's talk, not having any energy to silently insult or curse Len. Instead, she spends the rest of her day making Miku and herself matching rings, thinking about how tough it must be for Miku to have to watch two of her closest friends shout and hate on each other violently.

She sighs, her blue eyes a bit dull. Her white bow wilts a bit as she places the two finished rings onto her nightstand, one teal colored, and the other orange colored. She smiles, satisfied with her make up gift for Miku, and she flops onto her bed, closing her eyes.

She knows she's sharp and quiet, but really, she wants to show Miku her affection. She doesn't want Miku to think she's a possessive, lesbian freak... Just for now, she wants Miku to see Rin as a caring, loving person, always open to Miku. Just as she truly is.

Rin sniffs. She turns over and messes with her alarm clock. But hopefully, just hopefully, she wants to show Miku what she truly feels for her, to show Miku how she does truly love her. To stroke Miku's long, teal hair even just once, and to give even the smallest and quickest of kisses onto those full, pink lips. Rin sighs, and taps the teal colored ring on her nightstand.

She turns back over and comes in face contact with an orange plushie Miku had given to Rin a year ago for her birthday, one of the many gifts she had given Rin. Rin chuckles at the memory, remembering how many gifts had overflown from Miku's closet when she had brought the two twins into her room to show them their gifts she had bought them.

"_And they're all just for you!" Miku had said happily, pushing all the gifts out. _

"_All…" Len began._

"_For us…? Rin finished, mimicking her brother's astonished look._

"_Of course, did you two think I would buy you only a single present? Ten is not even enough!" Miku had said, pressing gifts into their chests and pulling them both into a hug, laughing. _

Rin had loved all the gifts Miku had bought them, but her favorite one was and still is the orange plushie. Miku and Len had come over to her room that night, to play games just to pass time. Miku had instantly pushed the orange plushie into Rin's arms, surprising Rin a bit.

"_What's this?" Rin had asked, "I thought you already gave me all my gifts! But now you give me more?" Rin laughed. _

"_Well…" Miku said, rocking back and forth on her feet, "This was meant to be with the other gifts, like Len kun's banana plushie, but…" _

_Miku gently turned around the orange plushie, just to reveal a stain on it. _

"_I was drinking juice and I spilled some onto it by accident," Miku had said, laughing a little, "And I wanted to explain what it was to you before you thought I was too messy…" _

_Rin had blinked a few times, and then burst out laughing. She hugged the orange plushie tightly, and then pulled Miku into a tight hug. _

"_Miku nee!" She said, giggling, "You would think something like a tiny juice stain would make me think that about you?"_

_Before Miku could say anything, Rin had pinched Miku's cheek gently, "Silly Miku nee.." _

Rin laughs and squeezes the orange plushie, turning it over to see that the stain is still there. She laughs again when she sees it, and hugs it close to her chest. She begins to put her ring onto her finger, but then stops. She slips it off, places it back onto her nightstand, and decides against it.

Instead, she turns over, still hugging the plushie, and falls soundly asleep.

* * *

Len paces his room, worrying about Miku at Dell's house.

What if Dell had told Miku about his reputation?

What if Miku believes Dell?

After all… His reputation was in fact, painfully true…

He groans and sits himself on the edge of his bed, burying his face into his hands. He stays like that for moment, then looks over at his cell phone, sitting silently on his pillow.

What if…

No. No, he can't. He won't do it. No matter how bad is reputation is, no matter how sex deprived he is, he can't do it. Not after Miku. No. No. No.

But…

He looks over at his phone again, wondering…

He decides to distract himself by jamming his earphones into his ears and drowning himself in music, hopefully forcing him to fall asleep. He leans back against his bed sheets, and closes his eyes.

After about five minutes, he realizes it's not working, so he shuts of his music player and yanks his ear phones off, throwing both items across the room, frustrated.

He glances at this phone again…

No.

Len runs a hand through his blonde hair, and exhales, irritated. When did he ever feel so… Disgusting? He had never felt the need for sex this badly…

He decides to simply turn off his light and go to bed, thinking about nothing else better to do.

But instead, he automatically reaches for his phone, and dials a number.

When his call is answered, a female voice answers, "Len?"

"Hey there," He says quietly, yet seductively, "How about that date I promised you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After hanging up the phone, he seems to forget about everything. Len can't think about anything except the satisfaction he'll be receiving soon, and the strong, pleasurable want pushes him to hurry. He looks up at his ceiling clock, taking note of the time. He casually tousles his hair a little, shoves his phone into his back pocket, and quietly opens his door, planning to sneak out of the house.

But he'll have to check on Rin, just to make sure she's asleep. He stealthily walks with long steps to her door, and silently opens it the slightest bit, cringing a little at the creaking noise it makes.

He sticks his head in, and his blue eyes find his sister sound asleep, her mouth slightly open like she's always slept like, hugging the orange plushie Miku had given to her. He can't help but grin a little, at how silly Rin looks, and then quietly closes the door partway again, voracious to fulfill his needs.

Len lets out a deep breath, and quietly steps down the stairs, making sure not to stomp down them like usual. He's almost near the door, prepared to exit, until he hears a soft, gentle, masculine voice behind him.

"Len? Where do you think you're going?"

Len freezes, inhaling sharply, and he turns around to find Kaito, with an ice cream bar shoved up his mouth, scratching his blue hair sleepily, "I was just getting my midnight ice cream… Why are you leaving?"

"Uh…"

Then Kaito's dark blue eyes widen, and he chomps the first half of his ice cream and says with his mouth full, "Len, are you running away?"

"What? No!" Len exclaims quietly, ushering at Kaito to keep his voice down.

Instead of listening to Len, Kaito continues panicking, "But L-Len what did we do? W-we aren't bad people toward you… Are we?" Then Kaito's big, wholesome, eyes begin to tear up, "LEN DON'T LEAVE US."

"Kaito! Shut up!" Len harshly whispers, jamming a finger in front of his lips. He nervously scans around the house, wondering if Kaito's scream had woken anyone else up, "I'm not running away, you big dummy."

Some ice cream falls out of Kaito's big mouth and falls onto his shirt, making Len scrunch up his handsome face and raise an eyebrow in disgust.

"Then why are you leaving at…" Kaito turns his head to look at the kitchen clock, some ice cream stuck to the side of his mouth, "12:54 in the morning?"

Len sighs in frustration, wanting to leave right there and just let Kaito stand there in confusion, but knowing he's not going to get away with it, he places his hand on the front door knob and says coolly, "Just a little stroll, nothing to worry about. I can't seem to go to sleep, so I don't think a walk will hurt." He looks away from Kaito and looks down at his feet, feeling guilty about lying to him. Kaito, who's designed as older than Len, yet still a very innocent and pure hearted being, just like Miku.

Kaito sniffs and finishes the rest of his ice cream, throwing the stick into the sink, fully aware that Meiko will find it in the morning and yell at him about it again. He looks back at Len and yawns, "You're a weird kid. But if that's what you want to do, then I suppose I can't stop you…"

Then he grins mischievously at Len, a small twinkle sparking in his dark cerulean eye, and he laughs under his breath, "Just make sure some man doesn't mistake you for a girl and tries to hit on you." Then he winks, "Or perhaps… You know…"

"WHAT?"

Kaito just continues snickering and punches Len's arm lightly, still laughing quietly as he walks back up the stairs to his room. Len simply stands there, shaking his head at the ice cream freak, and waits until he hears the shut of his door.

Maybe Kaito isn't as innocent as Len thinks he is…

Rolling his eyes, Len yanks the front door open, and gently shuts it, exhaling slowly as he begins to quickly walk over to his date's house, his face still flushed red from his surprise run in with that idiot Kaito.

And as he walks away, a curtain is slightly open, a glint of pink hair the only vibrant piece of color near the second story window. A magenta eye glares at Len as he continues to walk, and eventually, the curtain closes, and the pink hair disappears from the window.

Luka pats the curtain, and then sits on her bed, staring at the dark window, twirling a piece of her hair absentmindedly, wondering if she should follow Len or not.

"I wonder…" She murmurs, glancing at her phone, "Should I call Dell kun and ask him to bring Miku? Or should I…"

Then an idea forms into her intelligent mind, and a solemn look takes over her face. She knows eventually Len would break, Luka, already knowing of his reputation that he thinks is kept secret from her. She knows that Len would be the one to crack, to eventually flee and find a way to fill his desires. She knew that when she had spoken to both of the twins, when she caught the hungry, sharp glint in his eyes… Luka exhales, crossing her arms as she walks back to the window, pulling back the curtain the look at the bright, shining moon.

She wonders if she should move on with her idea, debating whether it would be too risky or not. Luka drums her slender, pink painted fingers against the glass of the window, humming softly. Then Rin comes to mind, and her heart hardens even more, becoming even angrier at Len.

"Look at what he's doing to his sister," She murmurs, drumming her fingers a bit harder, "Screaming and yelling at her for his so called _love_ for Miku…" She smirks, "Oh Len, Luka nee feels quite sorry for you…"

She turns away from the window, and picks up her phone from her desk, stroking the screen, sitting at her desk chair. Rin, unlike her brother, isn't too badly tainted. Unlike her "outgoing" twin, Rin has never played with boys, and doesn't seem to have any glints of serious hunger in her eyes… Luka can see that, and she secretly roots for Rin, clutching her phone tighter. She had inspected Rin's actions, and she could tell Rin felt terrible, broken even, at the thought of Miku. Luka smiles a little, genuinely happy to know that the quiet, sharp eyed, harsh girl, truly loves Miku. No matter how vicious or cruel Rin can get, she is kind and caring, and looks at Miku lovingly. Without another thought, Luka raises her phone, dials Dell's number, and presses her phone against her ear, not caring how late it is.

"… Hello…?" Dell's drowsy, sleepy voice answers, making him sound drunk.

Luka clears her throat and says, "Yes, hello again, Dell kun. I need to speak to you about something."

"Luka, what the fuck? It's what, 1:23 in the morning!" Dell hisses, rubbing his eyes.

Frowning at his crude language, she closes her eyes and ignores his complaint, "I'm sure the time will be completely off your mind once I tell you the favor I must have done. Which must be done, _now_."

A bit startled at Luka's strong tone, Dell raises an eyebrow warily and replies quietly, "Okay, okay, what do you possibly need me to do right now? Does it involve little Miku?"

"Correct. And perhaps to fire you up a bit more…" Luka opens one eye and says, "I found Len sneaking out of the house…"

"That little fuck. He going out to screw a girl again?"

"That's what it looked like, yes."

Luka can hear Dell sigh out of tiredness and anger, and after a few noise over the phone, he replies back, "Alright, I'm getting dressed right now. But tell me, what is this plan you have, and what do I need to do?"

"It is quite simple," Luka says, spinning her desk chair around, staring at a painting Meiko had given to her for her birthday, "If you can, no matter how rude it is, I want you to wake Miku up, if she's already asleep. Tell her…" Luka pauses, tapping her finger against her chin, thinking of an excuse for Dell to say, "Tell her… That you're going to take her home, because her Luka nee misses her."

"My God, Luka, that's the dumbest excuse ever. I expected something better than_ that_ from you…" Dell smirks into the phone, pulling his shoes on.

"Dell kun, don't argue or criticize me for this, this is actually a vital plan, and I'm begging you," Luka says quietly, "Please just tell Miku to follow you out. I don't care whether you use my excuse or come up with one on your own, but just take her out."

Softening at the tone of Luka's surprisingly pleasing tone and concern, Dell says nothing for a second, then answers, "I got it. Well…" He opens his door and heads toward the guestroom, pausing a ways from the door, just in case Miku wakes up to his voice, "Is that the whole plan?"

"No," Luka says, shifting her eyes from the painting to a poorly drawn ice cream picture from Kaito, "After you take her, I want you to walk her to Nero's house. You do know Nero, don't you?"

"'Course I do, he's a fun guy to drink with," Dell replies, patting his pocket with one hand to make sure his cigarettes are present, "But why do you want me to… _Oh_."

When she hears him finally realize it, she spins around again in her desk chair to face her door, "It's exactly what you think."

"Is that little blonde shit screwing Nero's sister?" Dell whispers harshly, yanking out his cigarette pack from his back pocket.

Ignoring his cursing, she answers, "I am pretty sure… I happened to over hear him speak to a girl that sounded awfully like Neru, so… I am willing to take chances. He's not a quiet talker, unfortunately for him."

"Hmph," Dell tosses his pack into the air, and catches it, "So you want me to take little Miku to the house where the brat's screwing my friend's sister? What kind of plan is this, Luka? Won't this just… What are you thinking?"

Picking up a pen, Luka sighs, leaning her elbows against her wooden desk, "I know it sounds crazy, yes, I'm aware of that. But after I spoke with the twins today, I knew, oh, how I knew Len was going to eventually crack and sneak out again. And I think Miku…" Luka begins to draw random designs on a piece of paper, "I think it is time for Miku to see what kind of person Len really and truly is."

"I like you thinking, you should've done this ages ago, Luka," Dell praises her, clapping into the mouthpiece for emphasis, "But I think this is only going to hurt Miku, too. Besides, once I get there, what do you want me to do? Just knock," He knocks the wall for an effect, "And hope Nero will answer?"

"I know this might hurt Miku, Dell kun, I know," Luka whispers quietly, making Dell close his mouth and listen, knowing how worried about Miku she is, "But I think it is the only way for Miku to finally see how she's been deceived these years… Don't you agree? I don't want Len kun to perhaps steal her heart-"

"Now listen, Luka," Dell interrupts, sliding onto the floor against the wall, "Miku may be a total ditz in the field of love, and she might be ridiculously innocent," he rolls his silver, tired eyes, "But I don't think that blonde imp had or has any chance of winning her heart. Miku is special type, and she looks for qualities in the people she likes. And besides…" He shrugs, "Miku knows the kind of people she likes, and I don't think he's in that field anyway…"

"You never know, Dell kun, and that's the problem. So instead of arguing with me about Miku's knowledge of adoration, just listen to me." Luka hisses, ripping her paper with her pen.

"Fine."

"Nero is probably still awake, and if he isn't, knock as loudly as you can. When he answers, don't wait for him to invite you in. He'll simply question you if you be polite. I want you, with Miku, to just barge in, head straight for Neru's room, and do what you can to open her door. If it's not locked, excellent. if it is, kick it down, lock-pick it, no matter. Figure something out."

"Damn," Dell says, exhaling a long breath, "that sounds like a lot, especially at 2:00 in the morning."

"Dell kun, please, there is no better time." Luka urges.

"And not to mention, pretty damn rude to just barge into someone's house," Dell adds, looking up at the ceiling, "But alright. I'll do it. For you and Miku. And to get that little fuck into the trouble he finally deserves."

Luka breathes out a sigh of relief, relaxing her shoulders, "Thank you… Thank you Dell kun, I really appreciate it."

"But you gotta do me one favor in return." He counters before hanging up, grinning widely.

"As long as it's something reasonable."

"Buy me another pack of cigarettes, will you?" He pouts and sadly taps his nearly empty pack, "I'm almost out, and I don't think the convenience store is open at this time."

Luka stands up, rolling her eyes, "I suppose I can. I think I will be able to give them to you by-"

"Nuh-uh," Dell interrupts her again, shaking his head, "Don't say tomorrow. Because if I'm going to carry out your hell of a plan, then you're going to be there too."

"O-of course I was planning to be there, what are you talking about?" Luka flushes, heading to her closet.

"Yeah, sure," Dell smirks, standing up himself, "It's just that, once my part is done, I don't want to be the one to have to hold Miku close while she's sobbing herself sick. My coat was fucking expensive, and I don't need her tears ruining it."

"And you called me the rude one…" Luka mutters, pulling her coat on and wrapping her red scarf around her neck, not caring about her mess of hair.

"Thing is, I already dealt with this before with my sister, and it was really hard, alright? So…" Dell trails off, slouching his shoulders, "It's gonna kind of… Break my heart to see Miku in a worse situation, so…"

Luka smiles gently, answering kindly, "I understand. I'll be there."

"Good. I'll bring the tissues; you give her your shoulder."

"Ha. Goodbye, Dell kun." Luka rolls her eyes in amusement, shaking her head.

"Alright. Bye Pink-head."

As she hangs up, she frowns at the nick name he'd suddenly just given her.

_Pink-head?_ She thinks, climbing down the stairs quietly, _What a ridiculous nickname._

She silently pulls on her winter boots, yawning a bit, then looks around the dark house, making sure everyone is secure. Then she slips out into the night, inaudibly shutting the front door, preparing herself for a long, long night.

* * *

After hanging up on Luka, he smiles in approval at the nickname he'd given her.

"Quite accurate, if you ask me." He mumbles jokingly, heading closer to the guest room door.

His hand reaches for the door knob, preparing to just open the door, but then, just like the "gentleman" he is, he stops himself, clears his throat, and knocks on the door sharply.

He waits a second, and when he doesn't hear anything happening, he knocks louder, "Miku, it's Dell kun. Wake up, I've gotta take you somewhere."

When he still doesn't hear any reaction or a loud yawn, he finally just opens the door, and finds a soundly sleeping Miku, her long, teal hair splayed all over her pillow, hugging the pillow next to her, not moving.

Sighing, he crawls slightly onto the bed and nudges her with his hand, "Miku… Wake up… Dell kun's gotta take you somewhere."

When she just moans and rolls over, he rolls his eyes and moves his mouth over her ear, speaking loudly, "Miku, wake up. I gotta take you somewhere."

When she simply raises her hand and accidentally slaps him in the face, he loses it and roars into her ear, "MIKU HATSUNE GET YOUR GOD DAMN ASS UP AND COME DOWN STAIRS BECAUSE DELL KUN'S GOTTA TAKE YOU SOMEWHERE."

At this, Miku's eyes snap open, her body jumping up as she clutches her pillow, "What was-" She turns her head and finds a fuming, red Dell glaring at her, "Dell kun?"

"Get up." He says, grabbing her arm, forcing her out of bed.

"Ah…" She winces at his grip, and lessens the force of it a bit, "Dell kun, it's so early in the morning… Where are you taking me? I'm not ready even…" She says, using her hand to address a simple night gown of Haku's, and no bra…

Dell looks away from her chest, blushing, "It doesn't matter… This is urgent, erm…" He moves his hand from her arm to her hand and pulls it, "Come on. Just put your coat on."

He grabs her coat, spins her around, forces her coat onto her, buttons it up, still flushing, and grabs her hand again, opening the front door with much force, causing it to bang against the wall.

"Can't you at least tell me where we are heading to?" Miku asks, her teal hair still a bit messy as it flies through the wind.

"Somewhere special that is only open at…" He quickly glances at his phone clock, "2:24 in the morning."

"Uhm…"

"Don't question me, just come along," he says, walking faster, still grabbing her hand.

The two continue walking quickly and hastily, breathing cold puffs of air as they do so. The cold, winter wind bites at their red cheeks, and their noses start to turn rouge. He starts to shiver a bit, counting the blocks left to arrive at Nero's house.

"Dell kun, you didn't bring you coat?" Miku asks, shoving her hand into her coat pocket.

"Nah, I'm not too cold," He lies, pursing his lips into a straight line.

"You don't have to act too tough, Dell kun," Miku laughs good naturedly, and pulls her hand out of his and wraps both of her arms around his single arm, "I'll be sure to keep you at least the tiniest bit warm like this, okay?"

"… Fine." He grumbles, the sight of Nero's house appearing into his vision. His silver hair, out of its ponytail, slaps him in the face in the wind, and he curses under his breath, glad they're nearly there.

His eyes quickly scan the area for any sign of Luka, but don't catch any sight of her pink hair or tall, model like stature. He sighs, walking up the front steps of Nero's house, pausing a bit to catch his breath.

Miku looks up at the house as he does so, "Isn't this Neru's house?"

He rubs his hands together and doesn't say anything, only muttering, "Hopefully Nero is still awake."

Much to Miku's surprise, he bangs on the Akita's door with such force and power she's afraid he might blow a hole through it. She steps back a little, falling a bit off the front step, but he manages to catch her with one hand mumbling, "Don't move, just stay still. This is something I've got to show you."

Finally, the door flies open, revealing a messy haired Nero with a piece of gum sticking out of his mouth, revealing his messy house behind him, the lamps still all turned on.

"Dell? What are you doing here? What's up?" He asks, clearly startled at the very early appearance of his friend.

"Never mind this," Dell says, pulling Miku's hand with him as he forces himself past Nero like Luka had ordered him to, "There's something about your sister I've gotta deal with, and something you might not even know what's going on."

Leaving a dumb founded Nero at the door, both Dell and Miku hurry through the hallway and up the stairs, Dell with a serious, angry expression on his dark face, and Miku, biting her lower lip, tired and unsure of what Dell is thinking.

Nero just shrugs, stuffs the gum into his mouth, and flops back onto his sofa, calling to them, "Just make sure you guys don't go into my room! I've got some, uh, _private_ things in there!"

Snorting at Nero's demand, Dell rolls his eyes.

Then they arrive in front of Neru's door.

And they hear

_Noises. _

Special, pleasured noises you can only accomplish from having… Intercourse. A series of moaning, groaning, and gasps of pleasure quietly fill the air around them, and they both hear the creaks of Neru's bed, and the noises continue to surround them.

Dell swallows, wrinkling his nose, closing his eyes in disgust, and he grips Miku's hand, making her ask, "Dell kun, what are those… Noises coming from…"

Dell's eyes flash open, her slams his hand onto the door knob, and her yanks the door open, thankful the door wasn't locked, preventing him tons of money for repairs of kicking it down if it were.

And there they were.

Len, right on top of a flushed Neru, naked and sweating, his face buried into her neck, sucking and kissing, as his member remains inside of her wet private part, causing louder moans to escape her lips. At the sound of the door banging open, the two open their eyes wide, and instantly push each other away, Neru, pulling the blanket in front of their naked bodies, and Len, almost falling of the bed.

And then he sees Miku standing in the doorway, with Dell.

Why

Is Miku here?

Len is paralyzed, unable to say a thing, or move a muscle, as he stupidly continues to stare wide eyed at Miku, his heart pounding slower and slower. Next to him, he can feel Neru shift uncomfortably, looking away from all of them.

The Dell speaks up, glaring Len down with his icy, metal-like eyes, sneering with the utter most disgust, "Why, look at you, Len _Kagamine_," He spits out the last part, gripping Miku's hand, "fucking my friend's sister behind his back."

Len doesn't say anything, but continues to keep his eyes on Miku.

Miku, who simply stares back at him, a mixture of confusion in her eyes.

"You disgusting, repulsive, sick excuse of an existing being," Dell continues to growl, bearing his straight, white teeth, "Thinking you can hide your sick reputation behind Luka's and Miku's backs. You, who hurt my sister. And now you're HURTING MIKU?" Dell booms the last part, slamming the door behind them.

"You said you loved Miku, ha! Yeah, what a joke! That's exactly what you said to my sister. You fight with your sister because you thought you loved Miku. You're an _idiot_," He hisses, pulling Miku closer to him, "I told Miku all about you. To watch out for you, to not associate with you… She didn't believe me at first…"

Then he turns to Miku, his expression softening, "Look, Miku. I took you're here to show you this. To show what kind of loser he is. To show you what kind of guy he always was and is! To show you how deceptive he was to you all this fucking time!" He shouts, snapping his head back to Len.

"And you! Aha! Ahaha!" Dell laughs cruelly, his expression turning cold again, "Instead of apologizing to Miku, here you are, screwing this whore, because you're such a pig for sex. How dare you say you love Miku? You don't know the first thing about love, you _little shit_."

Neru flinches at her insult, and simply looks down at her hands, knowing that saying nothing will be the best. Dell stays silent as well, locking his eyes on Len, and Len keeping his eyes on Miku…

He wishes he didn't.

He watches Miku's face turn to confusion, to blankness. Then, her mouth pulls into a frown, and a look of disappointment takes over, and he can see her hand lessen the grip on Dell's, her small shoulders falling.

"Miku." He croaks out her name, and she doesn't react or say a thing, but only switches her expression to one of hurt and sadness, her face saying everything she can't manage to put into words.

_Why, Len kun, why?_

He wants to move, to run over to her and hug her, and repent. Tell her how sick he is. Insult himself even more than Dell insults him. Fall to her knees and beg to her to not look at him like that. Try to explain…

But he can't move, only the color draining even more from his face, watching Dell close his eyes and shake his head in disgust. Watching Miku look down at her feet sadly, her tired eyes blinking, her hand holding onto Dell's weakly.

"I didn't think Dell kun was right," She finally says in a shaky whisper, her lips pursing into a line, "But… I was mistaken, Len kun, I was."

She continues to hold her mouth open for a second, then she lifts her head up to make eye contact with Len, and she whispers again in her sweet sounding, exhausted voice, "I didn't think Len kun was like this. I thought… I thought Len kun was a good person."

"Uhm, but…" She looks down again, swinging her hand holding Dell's lightly, Dell not minding, "You are a bit different to me now, Len."

And with that, she turns away from him, grips Dell's hand, and she leads them both out of Neru's room, politely closing the door behind them, leaving an embarrassed and humiliated Neru, and a shocked, still wide eyed Len.

He continues to stare at the door, where Miku had stood, and his hand drops onto his lap, his shoulders slumping.

He isn't Len kun anymore.

Just Len.

* * *

Dell doesn't say anything as Miku pulls them both out of Nero's house. She gives Nero a small smile and wave when they exit, but Dell simply looks down at his feet when they reach the outside, winter ambience.

They both stand there for a moment, and he eventually hears Miku sigh.

_Here it goes_, he thinks, tensing up a bit, _Here come the tears…_

However, much to his surprise, no tears spill out of Miku's dull, tired eyes, just a long, exasperated exhale and she places both hands into the pockets of her coat, looking down at her winter boots, kicking a small rock across the yard.

"Well, Dell kun," She says in a sad voice, looking up at him, "You were right. I was deceived by Len this entire time."

"Oh, Miku," Dell says, pulling her into a hug, "It's not… It's not your fault. You were lied to. How could you have known?" He says kindly, patting her back and stroking her hair.

Suddenly, his eye catches a splash of pink against the dreary background, and he sighs a bit in relief, squeezing Miku a little comfortingly.

Luka, currently a frown on her face and a dismayed look, she quietly steps behind Miku and pulls her into a hug, wrapping her arms around Miku's neck gently, burying her face into Miku's hair.

"… Luka nee?" Miku asks softly, looking up at the familiar touch and face.

Luka simply nods, and turns Miku around so she can face her, and Luka says gently, "I'm sorry you had to see it, little Miku."

Not questioning Luka at how she is aware of what had happened, Miku keeps her blank look on her face, and then gradually allows a small smile fill her face, "I'm okay, Luka nee. I suppose it was only a matter of time before I found out…?" Miku ends with an inquiring tone, tilting her head a bit and looking down.

Crushed at Miku's current condition, Luka grabs Miku's hands and holds them in her own, gloved ones, "It was for your own good, you know that, yes?" Luka whispers.

"I know." Miku says, looking at her hands encased in Luka's.

Dell turns away, looking out into the street. He raises an eyebrow at Luka, who nods her head towards Miku.

Sighing, he pulls himself off from leaning against the house, and pulls his mouth into a corner as he pats Miku's head, "If you want to come over tomorrow, feel free to come at any time… Okay?"

Miku turns around and gives Dell a hug, pulling his waist close to her, making him blush.

"H-hey…" he stammers, awkwardly placing his arms around her back, "You don't have to, uh…"

"I know," Miku says, releasing him, giving him a soft smile, "Only my way of saying thank you. I'll be sure to come over again tomorrow, Dell kun."

"Er… Fine. Fine, yeah. Come over." He says, scratching his hair. He nods at Luka, saying, "Where are my cigarettes?"

Luka raises an eyebrow, then reaches into her coat pocket, pulling out a pack, "It was terribly embarrassing to buy these, did you know? The clerk at the gas station gave me a long, horrible lecture about the danger of smoking. A waste of my time, if you ask me…" She adds, tossing the pack to Dell.

Catching is swiftly, he rips it open, takes one out, lights is easily, and places it into his mouth, "Look at the bright side. You have more information to store in that pink head of yours."

Scowling at the nickname again, he smirks and lets out a puff of smoke, "Now if you'll excuse me, ladies," He gives a playful little bow, "I'll be taking my leave. I have at least nine hours of sleep to catch on."

And with that, he waves at them both, and turns around, smoking contentedly, cursing the cold under his breath.

"Now that he's gone…" Luka says, shaking her head at him leaving, she turns back to Miku, "How about we head home too, hm?"

Miku laughs lightly, and tugs onto Luka's hand and yawns, "I don't know if I'll still be asleep by the time we make it, Luka nee…"

"In that case," Luka crouches down and smiles, "Luka nee will just give you piggy back ride, how about it?"

Miku tilts her head uncertainly, "Are you sure? I might be too heavy…"

"Oh, don't worry Miku, you're as light as a feather, and I know that for a fact." Luka laughs lightly, nodding her head toward her back.

Without complaining, Miku laughs with her and climbs on Luka's back, wrapping her arms around Luka's neck and shoulder for support. She might not truly be as light as a feather, but Luka certainly carries her like she is.

"Luka nee."

"Hm?" Luka asks, moving her head a bit to the right towards Miku.

"What about Len?" Miku asks in a quiet voice.

Noticing Miku has left out the "-kun" suffix, Luka continues to walk and merely says, "If he got himself to the house, he can most certainly get himself back."

"Aren't you angry at him, Miku?" Luka can't help but ask, wondering how Miku is taking this rather well.

Miku drums her fingers against Luka's neck for a moment, then says quietly, "I'm not angry, but… I suppose you can say I'm hurt. And disappointed. And sad…" She trails off, looking down.

"I see…" Luka answers, nodding, "I understand. Though… Why… Aren't you angry, Miku?"

In answer, Miku simply says, "If I were angry at Len, then I would be angry at something that can't be helped, Luka nee."

"Come again?"

"Hmm," Miku says, thinking of another way to put it, "Let's say… If I were angry at him, then I would be angry at something that cannot be fixed. In other words, Len has been like this for such a long time. What are the chances of him clearing up his act?"

"Approximately 0%" Luka answers, impressed with Miku's wisdom.

"Exactly," Miku says, placing her forehead against the back of Luka's head, "So if nothing can be done about it, then why should I continue to think about it?"

"You shouldn't think about it." Luka answers, agreeing.

"Yes, smart Luka nee," Miku says, patting her hand against Luka's neck, "And so with that, Len is simply a different, strange person in my mind. Nothing more, nothing less. Just Len."

Just Len.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Len walks out of the house.

"GOD DAMMMMMMIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT." He screams.

LOL NO omg that's not how it starts xD I'm just kidding~

* * *

"Is everyone still asleep?" Miku asks quietly, as Luka places her down gently onto the front step, reaching into her coat pocket to retrieve her house keys.

"I would think so," Luka answers, jingling the keys, "Though Kaito might have awoken again for another ice cream moment."

As Miku lets out a small laugh, Luka can't help but laugh herself, unlocking the door. The two become silent as they enter, both rather relieved that everyone is still asleep. Ushering Miku to go ahead, Luka shuts the front door softly, locks it, and whispers, "Miku."

"Luka nee?" Miku answers, looking up as she pulls off her winter boots.

Pulling off her coat, Luka says, "Let us talk in the morning. Well… Later. It seems as if you're exhausted, and you need the rest. So go on up and go right to sleep, alright?"

Nodding her head, Miku pulls off her scarf, lets out a yawn, and murmurs tiredly, "Okay Luka nee. But make sure you also rest as well! Your eyes seem less pink than usual. And there are bags under them…"

Luka shakes her head, patting Miku's shoulder, "Don't worry about me, listen to Luka nee and head on up. I'll follow you shortly. I have to…" She quickly shifts her eyes back to the door, "I must deal with some business over the phone. I'm thinking to speak outside, so hurry on." She gives Miku a gentle push and winks, "Do Luka nee this one favor as a return for the piggy back ride."

Miku doesn't argue, having no energy at all to. Instead, she nods sleepily, yawns, and says blurrily, "Good night… Morning Luka nee…" Then she grabs onto the handrail with her teal painted hands and slowly trudges up the stairs, fighting to stifle her yawns, her long hair a bit of a mess.

"Good morning, Miku," Luka chuckles, remembering to put on her coat again, "Sleep well."

She waits a moment near the front door, making sure Miku doesn't come out of her room again. Once Luka is sure it's safe, she quietly and sneakily unlocks the door again and slips out into the dawn, squeezing her eyes shut and the sudden whisk of cold air biting her face again.

Silently shutting the front door closed, Luka crosses her arms tightly on her chest, wanting to preserve warmth and purses her plump lips into a tight line, looking around a bit impatiently. She clenches and unclenches her hands, and puffs out breaths that appear clearly in the freezing, winter air.

Finally, Luka eyes a glint of yellow walking towards her, and she immediately plasters an emotionless, solemn face when she sees it coming closer. The blonde hair is messy, tousled and not put into its usual ponytail. The male that is a part of that hair depicts a pale, fearful yet impassive look, his blue eyes dull and the corner of his mouth a bit smeared with a girl's lip gloss.

"You would think he would at least wipe the kiss stains…" Luka mutters, continuing to glare at Len as he walks.

His coat sloppily zipped up, his shoulders are hunched, and when he reaches the front steps, he stops in front of them, his head down, and seems as if he's admitting defeat to Luka. In a way, supposedly he is…

She says nothing, merely looking down at his unorderly hair, as he continues to simply stand in front of her, his head down, not moving. Luka raises her head, raising a pink eyebrow as well, and says sternly yet quietly, "Look up, Len."

He doesn't, and simply shuffles his feet, shoving his hands into his coat pockets.

Sighing, Luka doesn't force him to do anything more, but she decides to let him have it. She feels a bit of pity for him, in fact, sorry that he's turned out this way… But eventually that pity drains away, and she narrows her eyes at him and whispers icily, "Didn't I say I would do something about one of you if I caught you insincere?"

"Luka nee," Len says, quietly and almost inaudibly, "I wasn't lying."

"No. Len, this is no time for a pathetic excuse. I am wiser than you think," Luka shakes her head at him, not wanting him to spit out lame excuses, "Even though I have never been in a relationship, that does not mean I am completely clueless in the field of love."

"I asked you both. You both answered. One of you cracked, and that unfortunate one was you," Luka continues, refusing to take her cold eyes off of him, "Do not think I am unaware of your reputation as well, Len."

As this, Len tenses up, and he finally looks up at Luka, and whispers with scared eyes, "Luka nee, I-"

"Do not, _Luka nee_, me, Len Kagamine," She hisses firmly, furrowing her brows, "I've known for some time. Years, that you were a playboy. I didn't care at all, why? Because none of the women you slept with were anyone I particularly care about, but…" She jabs a finger at Miku's second story window, "But when you begin to mess with a family member, one I am very fond with and love very much, then_ Luka nee _is concerned, and _Luka nee_ does something, no matter how harsh it is."

"You've slept with Dell kun's sister, you've slept with Nero's sister, you've slept with… goodness, Kaito hasn't even lost his virginity yet," Luka smirks, glancing down the street, taking note of the ashamed look on Len's pale, tired face.

"And then you…" Luka lets out a harsh, cold laugh, shooting him an amused look, "And then you all of a sudden claim you love our little Miku, only to what? To take advantage. To sleep with her like you slept with _all of those other cheap women!"_ Luka hisses, causing Len to flinch.

Luka then moves back, staying silent a bit. Then she opens her mouth when Len says nothing, and says, "I apologize, Len, for the cruel way I am speaking to you right now, but even I have a little anger right now, and I have no intentions of keeping it in."

"Listen carefully. I will not tell Rin, or Meiko, or Kaito. Most certainly not Rin. But I will say this," She says, looking over at a wilting rosebush, "You are not to lay a single finger on Miku, yes? I'd say there is also no more reason to fight with Rin anymore as well. Your secret life has been revealed to Miku, and what's done has been done." She ends quietly, reaching out a stroking a black petal of a dying rose.

"Is… Is Miku…" Len starts, seemingly uncomfortable as he looks away.

"Oh, little Miku is fine. Surpisingly…" She reaches down and plucks the black, dead rose from its crumbling stem, "She has taken the shock well."

"If you would like to know what she said, I would advise you to ask her yourself. Be a bit mature for once and not let Luka nee do it for you, hm?" Luka says, turning the rose in her hand, inspecting it, glancing up at Len, "No touching, though."

"Luka nee." Len croaks, looking up at her with a hurt and defeated look, "…Why?"

Luka simply raises an eyebrow.

"Why… Why did you show Miku? Why did you have to… Show her?" His sentence dies out, his blonde hair framing his face.

"It was for the good of her, so she can avoid having to deal with future pain and grief." Luka answers, twirling the black rose in between her index finger and thumb.

"Think of it this way, Len," Luka carries on, holding out her black rose in front of her, "Think of this black rose, as you."

She then reaches over and digs into the rose bush, luckily still having her black winter gloves protecting her hands, and her hand emerges with a single white rose, its edges beginning to wilt.

"And this white rose, as Miku," She says, holding both the black and white rose together, "This white rose, ever so white, as pure as an angel, white as winter snow. Innocent as newborn."

She then holds up the black rose higher, "The black rose, tainted. Foul. Marked and scarred with contamination, filled with the darkness of night."

Then she crushes the black rose, thorns and all, in her hand, the brittle, black petals creating a scary, bone chilling crunch, some pieces remaining on her gloved hand, the other pieces fluttering to the ground, lifeless, tainted. Dirty, unclean pieces that were once beautiful and innocent.

Not blinking once, Luka gently continues to hold the white rose, and she says unfazed, "As you can see, the black rose breaks easily. It's filthiness can no longer try to hide the beauty of the white rose again," She releases the remaining black pieces, letting them fall to the ground, some catching into the cold wind, whishing away.

Len's eyes follow the obscure piece to the ground, and Luka continues, "Once impurity is destroyed, purity can once again shine, perhaps even brighter this time…" She strokes the white rose's petals admiringly, closing her eyes, "And what a precise illustration to describe this situation."

After a last look, she gently places the white rose onto the foot of the rosebush, glancing at it, "Which… Is exactly what is occurring at this moment," She turns away from the rose, her arms still crossed, and looks at Len, still staring at the black petal pieces, "I am merely the factor that causes destruction. I have the ability to, anytime," She smiles, "Anywhere."

Then Luka yawns, looking back at the front door, "Hopefully, you have learned a lesson, Len," She places her hand on the doorknob, "You will have to speak with Miku yourself. Remember my warning, and of course," She nods toward the white rose, "The nice metaphor I have used to present you with an image, yes?"

"I'm sorry." Len suddenly blurts, staring at Luka nee, his voice strained, his eyes filled with regret.

Luka considers whether it is genuine or not, but either way shakes her head, "Not to me, Len…" She opens the door, "You know who you must apologize to. Now come in, you'll catch a cold if you continue standing outside in this weather."

Swallowing hard, he nods curtly, and walks in behind Luka, the familiar ambience of the Crypton house greeting him back, but he shivers internally. Somehow, it didn't feel so welcoming anymore.

"It's quite late, so get some rest, Len," Luka says gently, patting his back lightly, "I leave the rest of the mending to you, now. I will not be here to patch things up, understand? Miku is a forgiving, yet wise girl. Perhaps you will not be able to have a romance between her now, but your friendship is not ruined, you know that, don't you?"

"…Yes." He says, avoiding her eyes and exhaling sharply. He looks up at Luka, and attempts to give the smallest smile he can muster, "Thank you, Luka nee."

All Luka can do is raise a brow and return the gesture, "Good luck, Len."

* * *

They walked upstairs together, and finally departed each other, Luka to her room in complete silence, and Len to his, with unsure, awkward steps.

He passes by Miku's door, his hear dropping as he does so, resisting the temptation to barge in, pull Miku into the tightest hug, and apologize as many times as he can.

But he knows he can't, so instead, he tears his blue eyes away from her door, and walks into his room, closing his door. He rips off his coat, and rushes to the bathroom, and splashes his face with water, and scrubs his face clean of Neru's kiss marks, making a few faces of disgust as he does so, hating the stickiness of the lip gloss. As he pats his face dry with the white towel, he doesn't bother touching his hair, and simply rips his clothes except his boxers off, reminding himself to throw those clothes away in the morning. He wanted to forget this night, the horrible, stupid decision he made. He wanted every trace of it gone, even if it means throwing his clothes away.

He lazily climbs into bed, letting out a long, exhausted breath, drumming his fingers slowly on his toned stomach, and finally, he buries his face into his hands.

And he allows a single, glistening tear to squeak down his cheek.

"God…" He groans, angry at himself, "Why do I have to be such a wimp?"

He wipes that tear away, only to feel another sliding down his opposite cheek. Irritated, he jams his face into his pillow, gripping the edges of his bed sheets tightly, his knuckles turning white.

He's never going to fall asleep.

He can only think about how disgusting he is, a sick, perverted boy, just like Rin had told him. He hates himself for it. He hates it. He thinks about how disappointed Luka must have been all these years at him, quietly shaking her head behind his back. He remembers how Dell had shot him that repulsive, despising look.

He recalls Miku's face the most. The hand dropping, the shoulder drooping. The sad, wounded look on her sweet face… The way her eyes had locked into his with such dissatisfaction.

And Len allows himself to sob openly yet quietly into his pillow, wishing he can turn time back. Wishing he can still change things. Desiring a chance to erase his corruptness.

And as he cries, he finds it impossible to get Miku and her crushed face out of his mind.

* * *

Rin had just woken up, not knowing why. She sleepily turns over, her arms still hugging her orange plushie as she makes out the time on her nightstand clock.

Nearly four in the morning, she yawns as she rubs her eyes. Why did she wake up so early? Did something happen to wake up her body?

She can't seem to go back to sleep, and simply lies down in bed, blinking. Finally, she scowls at the discomfort on her head, and she yanks her bow off, throwing it across the room, the white bow landing with a _thud _on her yellow rug.

She rubs her sore temples, and suddenly, she hears a soft knocking at her door.

"… The fuck…?" She grumbles, her hands falling onto her stomach as she turns her head toward her door, her short blonde hair in her mouth, "Am I imagining things?"

She hears the soft knocking again, and she's about to throw her pillow at the door until it's followed by a soft, melodious voice, "Rin chan?"

Rin's heart thumps, and her tired face instantly blushes, her face breaking in a small grin. She places her pillow down, spits her hair out of her mouth, and she nearly trips over her blanket when she reaches the doorknob.

She slowly pulls it open, to find a pale, beat, exhausted Miku, her hair hanging down until just below her waist, wearing nothing but her usual nightgown. Worried, Rin grabs her arms and pulls Miku into her room, shutting the door behind them.

"Miku?" Rin asks softly, a voice she only used on Miku, "What's wrong? Man…" She looks Miku up and down, "Did you get any sleep at all? You look like a ghost."

Miku shakes her head, closing her big, teal eyes, "I couldn't sleep. So I thought maybe I could sleep over with Rin chan. Though, if it's a bother-"

"No, no," Rin instantly blurts out, holding Miku's soft hand, "It's no bother. You're never a bother, Miku."

Rin smiles when Miku sighs in relief, and Rin strokes Miku's hand comfortingly, using her thumb to caress Miku's palm, "Is there a reason?"

Miku hesitates the slightest bit, but quickly says, "Oh, no. I had a nightmare…" Miku finishes, feeling her cheeks flush red at the childish, ridiculous sounding statement.

Rin chuckles, adoring Miku's blush, "I see… Well, Rin chan shall keep you from having any more of those nasty things, hm?"

Rin's eyes find their way towards Miku's bare legs, and she blushes a bit more at them. Thin yet lean, such creamy, touchable skin, just aching for Rin's hands to stroke them… Rin bites her lip.

Instead, Rin rubs a soothing, pleasuring spot in Miku's hand, causing Miku to flutter her eyes shut halfway closed, making her lean in a bit closer to Rin.

"Rin chan… You're a good massager…" She murmurs, her shoulders relaxing, her pink lips slightly open.

Feeling somewhat encouraged, Rin leans closer, murmuring in a soothing way, "Is that so? Then shall I massage you a bit more, Miku?"

"You don't have to, Rin cha-"

Instead of letting Miku finishing, Rin turns Miku around, causing Miku's nightdress to spill over her thigh, revealing her left leg fully, her striped panties showing clearly. Rin swallows, forcing herself to look away, and she places her slim yet strong hand onto Miku's slender shoulders, and lovingly massages them, eliciting Miku's to lean back against Rin's chest, and letting out a quiet, happy moan of relaxation.

At this, Rin receives an idea in her head, and she continues to massage Miku's shoulders, and she leans over, her blonde hair brushing Miku's teal locks, and she whispers adoringly, "Does this feel good too?"

"Oh… More than good, Rin chan. Thank you…" Miku lets a little silent moan of pleasure escape her lips again, making Rin a bit wet just at the sound of her moans.

"Miku," Rin chan says eventually, leaning over Miku's shoulder and saying rather seductively into Miku's ear, "I happen to know another spot that Rin chan can massage that will make you feel even _better_."

"Really?" Miku asks, turning her head towards Rin's lips, causing Rin to urge back her yearn to kiss Miku.

"Yes, and…" She pulls Miku back against her open legs and chest as she leans back against the wall, trailing her index finger down Miku's right arm, "It's right…" Miku shivers a bit as Rin moves her finger down her stomach, and finally… "Here." Her finger stops right in front of Miku's special spot.

"My… Private part?" Miku asks, innocently, unsure of what to say.

"Yes, and the way this massage technique works is…" Rin purrs into Miku's ear, gently spreading Miku's legs out wider, "I place two fingers right here…"

And as she cautiously does so, Miku stays relaxed against Rin, and finds herself flushing at the tone of Rin's voice. Rin smiles, her azure eyes filled with excitement and love, and she uses her other hand to pull Miku closer, "And as I place my fingers here, I begin to rub…"

And Rin, her heart beating quickly, faster and faster by the second, starts to rub Miku in her special part, feeling herself becoming even wetter. Her own eyes flutter when she feels Miku arch her back, and moaning her cute, sexy moans again, and again, and again…

"How does this fee, Miku?" Rin purrs into Miku's ear, even more seductively and confidently this time.

"… This… _More_…" Miku finally breathes, turning her head towards Rin's lips again, "_Please_, Rin chan…?"

"As you wish, Miku." Rin answers, obeying Miku eagerly, rubbing Miku a bit faster, harder. She begins to feel Miku's wetness fill her panties, and Rin smiles again, she herself about to climax as she places her head right next to Miku's mouth, as she turns Miku's face toward her ear, savoring the beautiful noises Miku's releases.

Rin opens one azure eye and bites Miku's neck gently, and feels Miku starting to release her sweet stickiness, moaning quietly at Rin's gentle biting.

"Ah… Rin chan…" Miku gasps lightly, causing Rin to lift her head, "This…?"

When Rin gives Miku a final, few rubs, she stops, and smiles at Miku, answering, "This white stuff is a sign of your successful relaxation, and also…" She sticks her fingers gently into Miku's panties, takes some of Miku's juice, and lifts them out, lifting her hand to her own mouth, "A gift for me."

Miku watches, still breathing a bit heavily as she watches Rin lick her fingers clean of the whiteness, sucking them off intently, and tilting her head.

Rin, taking note of Miku's curiosity, gently reaches into Miku's panties again, takes some more of Miku's juice onto her fingers, and places them onto Miku's lips, "You can try, of course, Miku."

Miku slowly opens her mouth, taking hold of Rin's hand, and she slides Rin's fingers into her mouth, licking the white stickiness of Rin's fingers carefully, wondering what the taste of "relaxation" is like. Liking the sweet taste to her surprise, she sucks on Rin's fingers to finish it, and takes Rin's fingers out of her mouth, looking up at Rin.

She finds Rin with her eyes closed, her face blushing. Miku squeezes Rin's hand to let her known she's finished, and Rin's eyes flutter open, her blue eyes shining in the room.

"How was the taste?"

"It was yummy…" Miku cutely answers, still clutching Rin's hand, "Will… Can… Rin chan massage me again when I feel tired or can't sleep again? Rin chan can be my massager!" Miku giggles, pulling her nightdress down.

"Of course, Miku," Rin hums, smiling and patting Miku's cheek, "However, I will need something in return…"

"Of course!" Miku answers, a light blush filling her fair face.

"You will have to be my massager, and only my massager, hm?" Rin says, grinning and raising a brow.

"I promise. I'll do my best for you, Rin chan." Miku replies sweetly, holding out her pinky finger.

Rin hooks her pinky finger through Miku's and gives a little shake, "_Promise_."


	7. Chapter 7

It's been long since I updated omg ;-;

But I am currently in the process of developing a new, humorous/romantic love story of LenxMiku so bear with me you guys (lol I don't even have fans).

Hopefully I will be able to post a chapter of that LenxMiku production soon, and I'll continue this story. So keep an eye out for the new story chapter, but I'm only going to probably post that one chapter of the new story just so I can focus on this story more and finish it so XD

O, don't forget the poll I put up. It's on the very top of my profile so yeah.

But have another chapter here you go~

* * *

Chapter 7

Both Rin and Miku fell asleep on the floor, both too tried and sleepy to crawl to Rin's bed. They had leaned against a wall, spoken a bit, and eventually Miku began to nod off, and passed out. Her head had leant against Rin's soft shoulder, and right after, Rin had passed out, her head leaning on top of Miku's.

Rin is the first to wake up, light bags under her eyes from tiredness, feeling a bit groggy. Her short blonde hair limp against her forehead, she licks her lips and blinks her eyes a few times, her blue eyes adjusting to the bright morning light shining through her window, lighting up a spot on her carpet. She groans as she begins to turn her head, wondering why she's not in her bed but on the floor, until she feels a soft, hard surface on her shoulder and cheek, and she glances down, her frown instantly replaced with a grin. She gently shifts her shoulder, and takes Miku's head in her two hands, and she smoothly places Miku's head onto her lap, stroking her teal hair softly, combing her fingers through the soft, long locks. Aroused by the comforting motion, Miku mumbles something, and her eyes begin to flutter open, stimulating Rin's cheeks to turn red as she stares as Miku's long eyelashes, yearning to reach out and gently stroke the back of her hand against them.

"Rin chan…?" Miku asks sleepily, tears at the corners of her eyes from yawning. She reaches up and wipes a tear from her eye, and before she can wipe the other, Rin sweeps her hand down and gently wipes the tear from Miku's eye, then wishing she could have kissed it away instead.

"Miku." Rin answers in a sing song, gentle voice, smiling brightly at Miku, "Good morning."

Smiling back and yawning again, Miku sits up slowly with the aid of Rin's hand on her back, and she leans forward, rubbing her eyes again, "Do you know what time it is?" She asks, moving her teal bangs out of her eyes.

Rin glances at her alarm clock, squinting at the red, digital letters, "It's about a quarter past eleven. We are the first ones awake though, so don't worry."

Stretching, Miku asks, "How do you know?"

Staring at Miku and her luscious body in such a beautiful position, Rin can't tear her eyes away, simply answering in a nonchalant voice, "I don't hear Kaito and Meiko arguing, I don't hear Luka's hair dryer, and I don't hear Len's music player. Usually they would be up at this time, but…" Rin shrugs, offering Miku a half smile, "Maybe they've stayed up later than us perhaps?"

Slowly standing up and swinging her arms, Miku answers with a small tilt in her head, "Perhaps. Luka nee and I…" Realizing she's about to let loose a small secret, she shifts the direction of her sentence quickly, "Luka nee came to pick me up from Dell kun's house," She giggles halfheartedly, "I couldn't stand the smoke any longer."

Raising an eyebrow and standing, Rin replies, "You didn't smoke, did you Miku?"

Laughing genuinely this time, Miku answers with a sparkle in her eyes, "Of course not! I only said that to startle you and Len a bit."

Pausing a bit, Rin repeats in her head what Miku had just said, and tilting her head, she questions, "Len?"

"Well, he was the one you were fighting with, hm?" Miku answers, poking Rin's arm lightly.

"Well, yeah, but…" Looking down at her rug, she continues, "You usually call him 'Len kun' though."

Rin looks up and notices Miku's face a bit paler, and thoughts begin to stir inside her clever mind. Before she can question Miku again though, Miku quickly answers, "Oh, I just think… I just think 'Len' has a better ring to it, yes?" Laughing rather uncomfortably, she hurriedly looks away and says, "But now that I'm back, I am hoping you two have at least arrived at a point where you two can tolerate each other?"

Still not allowing this to slide past, Rin slowly answers with a reluctant look, "Yeah… I suppose you can say that…" Before she queries Miku any further, she stops, and instead whispers, "Please don't leave me like that again, Miku. Don't. It was so miserable without you here to talk to, or laugh with, or…" Rin grabs Miku's hands and says, "Just don't. Okay?"

A bit startled at Rin's pleading face and tone, she answers gently, "Alright… I won't. But I just couldn't take it too much, you know? I needed to take a break a bit. Hopefully you understand that, Rin chan."

Nodding slowly, Rin swallows hard, swearing to herself that she won't allow anything to cause Miku to leave again, "I understand. I probably would have if I were you…" She suddenly hears the loud music of Len's music player starting up, and she says in a hushed voice, "I think it's best if you go to your room now, Miku. We can't have anything else knowing you slept with me last night, er, morning."

Confused, Miku tilts her head, bits of her long teal hair falling over her shoulder, "Why not? Isn't it okay to d-"

Quickly thinking of an excuse besides the fact that Luka will practically throw her out of the house if she sees, she decides to give Miku an alternate yet honest answer and says, "I want it to be as sort of… How do you say…" Rin winks playfully, "A secret between you and me, hm?"

Blushing lightly at Rin's wink, Miku scratches the back of her head and answers giggling a bit, "If you would like it like that, then it's fine. Truthfully, I suppose you could say it's the same for me too!"

Squeezing her hand lightly, Rin smiles and decides to plant a kiss on Miku's forehead, a small, lovely fire blazing through her slim body as she does so, "Will you promise me?" She lifts her pinky finger, her lips still pressed against Miku's forehead.

Hooking her own pink finger with Rin's, she shakes it lightly and laughs, "I promise."

And with that, before Rin can take her lips off Miku's forehead, Miku pulls her head away, smiles, presses her own, full lips against Rin's forehead, and kisses it just like Rin had.

Rin's heart nearly stops.

"I will see you downstairs, Rin chan!" Miku says softly, walking towards the door. She stops suddenly and her face lightens up, "Ah, I almost forgot! I have something to give to you at breakfast, okay?"

Rin smiles in answer, and Miku happily walks into her room, gently closing the door. As soon as she hears the click of Miku's bedroom door, Rin lets out a long, tired sigh, and plops onto her messy bed, taking note of her pillow across the room where she had thrown it. She eyes the two rings she had made for her and Miku, and she reaches out and grabs them from her wooden nightstand, smiling a bit as she toys with them.

"If I give Miku's ring to her …" Rin's eyes light up, "It'll look like… We're married."

Rin looks up and comes to face a picture on her wall, "Married." She repeats, her small smile transforming in a bigger one.

Then Rin starts laughing from joy and amusement, not bothering to shove her face into her bed or place a hand over her mouth to quiet it. She laughs freely, lying down against her bed.

"Me and Miku," She giggles, her face red from the thought and laughter, "_Married_."

Then all her laughter evaporates in the air light water under the sizzling sun, and she sighs, a sad smile replacing her merry one, her hand clutching the rings dropping onto her stomach.

"I can only wish."

* * *

When Len woke up, he felt a dry, stickiness on his face, and he immediately slapped a hand to his cheeks, feeling dried up tears and trails of them on his smooth face, his mouth pulling into a frown. At the touch of his face, his memory refreshes, and scenes of last night and early morning hit him like Rin shooting him her harsh insults, and he tenses up, his hands stiffening on his cheeks. He gives out a sharp exhale and his hands move to cover his face. He feels like a wimp for crying again, and his cheeks begin to flush from his own secret humiliation.

"…I can't stay in bed forever…" He mumbles to himself, his voice hoarse. He coughs a few times, and slowly sits up, his back aching, his head pounding. He blinks his tired azure eyes some more, and soon enough, he manages to pull himself out, his head feeling like it might explode at any moment.

Gritting his teeth, he walks his way painfully to the restroom, banging his head on the wall on accident due to his morning clumsiness. He curses in discomfort and slams his hand down on the faucet, squeaking it on and letting his right hand simply sit under the cold water, watching the water rush and rush and rush…

Soon enough, he snaps out of his daze, and he gives his head a little shake, his shoulder length blonde hair a bit messy. He glares up at the mirror, and yanks his hair into his usual ponytail, merely running his hand through it a few times and then tying it lazily. He can't bear to see his reflection any longer.

He smacks the light switch off, and punches the button on his music player like usual in the morning, knowing that it's much too loud for Rin's and Luka's tastes. Of course, he doesn't care much. It's his music anyway.

He yanks a random shirt onto his sculpted chest, not caring whether it's dirty or not. He pulls on dark shorts, and as he's finishing pulling them up, his foot slips on one of his socks, and he slips, slamming against the wall, causing a picture frame to fall with a _thud_ onto his carpet floor. Instead of cursing and hanging it back up, he merely slides down the wall, a dead look in his eyes, drowning himself in his loud music.

"What the fuck is going on in there?"

He hears a banging on his door, a demanding voice. He knows it's his sister's, and he rolls his head to where it faces the door. Len groans when he hears her continue.

"Open the door," Rin growls, crossing her arms, "We have to talk."

Len continues to simply sit, his tired eyes nearly closing again, but he eventually pulls himself up, supporting himself against the wall, and releases a long sigh, reaching for the door knob.

"What do want, Rin?" Len mumbles, opening the door, "Are you here to insult me again?"

"No," Rin answers, rolling her eyes, "Let me in."

Len simply raises an eyebrow, annoyed, and replies in a firm yet slightly shaky voice, "No."

Expecting the specific answer, Rin looks her brother up and down, smirks, and then pushes past him, catching him off guard. Letting out a small yelp of surprise stumbling back a bit, as his strong sister shuts the door behind her, leaning against it with her palms pressing against the door.

Tucking a short lock of golden blonde hair, Rin can't help but allow a small smirk to slip onto her face, proud of her significant act she had just executed. Then, remembering the reason she had pushed her way into Len's room in the first place, she coughs loudly and then eyes her brother straight into his eyes, crossing her arms again.

But an ambiance of an uncomfortable feeling surrounds Len, instead of his usual aura of dignity, his willpower to fight back against his sister. But Len holds his gaze on his sister for only half a second, and he quickly shifts his eyes onto the floor, shoving his hands into his pocket. At this, Rin tilts her head slightly, furrowing her brows a bit.

"Hey," She grumbles, snapping her fingers to catch his attention again, "Why are you acting like such a sissy right now?"

Looking up again and shakily running a hand through his messy hair, Len breathes out, "I'm tired. Now just bitch at me right now before I actually wake up properly."

"Look at me in the eye, you little wimp." Rin growls, glaring at her brother.

Whimpering slightly inside his head, Len instead lets out a breath and shifts his weight onto one foot, lazily glancing at his sister with a bored look, "Go on. I don't have time for you." Len adds, trying to say his words in a cold demeanor.

"Neither do I, for you. But this isn't about me, so spare me some of your time that you usually waste anyway," Rin answers, keeping her icy eyes on him, "You must have time for Miku, don't you? Ha! Of course you do, I'm not even going to let you answer," Rin holds up a well-manicured hand before Len can say anything, continuing, "So what'd you do?"

His heart jumping slightly, Len says, "What?"

"What did you do to Miku?"

"I didn't do anything to her except pamper her like a queen." Len smoothly lies, a part of him disintegrating from guilt. He nervously glances at his window, trying his hardest to hide his anxiousness, but he nearly blurts out his sin he had committed last night to his sister, not wanting to continue thinking about it.

In a quiet yet stern voice to avoid any more conflict with the others, Rin says, "Don't give me bull shit, Len. I'm not going to let this pass until you tell me what the hell you did or said to Miku. And don't even try to deny-"

"RIN," Len finally shouts in an irritated voice, his face contorting into an expression of pain and slight anger, with a touch of stress, "Rin, just… Just…"

Extremely startled at her brother's scream, Rin jumps back a bit, stumbling backwards towards the door. Her elbow gently bumps against the white wood, and she says absolutely nothing, never having seen her brother this stressed, nervous, or weak before. Instead, she silently maintains her stern, strict expression, deciding to back off a bit, her soft side reminding her hateful part to lay off.

The sound of pots and pans banging in the kitchen and Kaito shrieking in fear fills the air.

"NO MEI CHAN, NO."

"KAITO, _BE_ A _MAN_. PUT THE GODDAMN PAN INSIDE THE GODDAMN OVEN."

"NO."

"YES."

The twins look up at each other as they hear Kaito screaming and Meiko yelling, and they both can't help but offer each other tiny, amused smiles.

Then a mature, womanly voice makes the banging of metal stop, and they hear Luka interrupting the screaming, putting the house back to peace again. At least, for a little while.

_I can be the source of destruction, _Len hears Luka's voice in his head, his small grin dropping from his face, _I will destroy if I have to, and I am most certainly able to. _

Thinking of last morning again, Len's body tenses up, and he turns around, wanting Rin to exit his room, "Anyway, uh, I've got a headache, alright? I don't feel well, and… Just go, okay? Just go, Rin."

Rin's eyes narrowing again, she gently pushes, "But-"

"No."

"Len-"

"Rin, _stop."_

With the emphasis on "stop", with a tone of desperation and pain, Len turns around and surprisingly, Rin finds his face in a nearly broken expression. Not wanting to push things over the edge again after the Dell incident, she swallows hard, and nods curtly, looking uncomfortably away from her twin, "Fine, I get it. I get it."

The two don't say anything more, and Len simply stands, looking away as Rin exits his room, his body still tight. When his door closes, he lets out a long, relieved, and quiet breath and his headache pounds even harder. Harder than his heart when he is around Miku.

_Miku_.

He remembers that he will have to see her again today at breakfast, and remembers Luka's suggestion and basically, order to apologize. He bites the inside of his cheek, and a sharp tinge of fear shoots through him, anxiety and dread filling him, his mind thinking of things Miku might say to him.

"LEN KUN. HELP."

He hears his name being screamed, and smirks halfheartedly when he registers the voice belonging to Kaito, the ridiculous ice cream-loving virgin. Bracing himself, both physically and mentally, he heads for the door, and opens it…

And he bumps into a body, a body a bit shorter than him and lighter, his force of weight causing it to stumble backwards a bit. A bag of oranges falls onto the ground, and by reflex, his hand reaches out to grab it, his fingers pressing into soft, pert flesh of a girl's waist.

Girl's waist…

"Ah-" The soft, sweet voice lets out a cry of surprise, and the owner of the voice quickly grabs onto Len's arm rather hard, pulling him towards her a bit.

When they both look at each other's faces, his eyes widen, and her face falls.

They both continue to stand like that, his hand on her waist and she still looking him in the eyes, until Miku decides to gently pull away, making Len's hand slide off of her body.

Miku gulps inaudibly, and she allows a small, yet a bit forced smile onto her face and she sings in nearly a whisper, "Good morning, Len."

The unsureness in her voice almost shatters Len's heart completely, and he merely stands there, his hand still reached out, his eyes still a bit wide.

"U-uhm," Miku says, stepping back from Len and looking at the clock behind him, "I suppose I will see you down-"

And then Len hugs her.

Tensing up against his chest, Miku's eyes widen and her head flows with words of confusion as Len pushes her gently into a corner, embracing her. Miku starts to push him away, until she feels warm drop of tears against her neck, and her hands drop to her side, realizing that Len is crying.

"Miku," Len sobs, crying into her neck, "I-I'm sorry, I'm…" He tightens his hug, Miku still limp against him, "I can't even… I can't emphasize how sorry I am, I…" He sobs a bit more, Miku a bit awkwardly pulled into him, and he continues, "I am a disgusting, idiotic, worthless, stupid, stupid, stupid…"

"I am a disgusting sex-craving pig, and I'm stupid. I'm just stupid." Len cries, feeling the silkiness of Miku's teal hair against his forehead and fingers.

Miku's arms then lift up slowly, ever so very slowly…

And then they find their way up and up…

And finally, with a slight sense of hesitation, they place themselves upon Len's sturdy back, and her hands press against it. Still feeling the wetness of Len's tears and sobbing against her neck, Miku pulls Len softly close to her, and hugs him gently back, listening patiently to him.

"You can explain to me, Len," Miku tells him comfortingly, softly, "I'll listen. I'll be right here."

Nodding against her neck, his body a bit leaned forward to match Miku's height; he whispers hoarsely, "I was… I wanted… Miku," He says quietly, "I have a reputation that you have been exposed to. It's a disgusting one, so… So _pathetic_," He says, clutching Miku a bit tighter to make sure she won't leave, "And I hid this from you… And others… And I did all those things…"

"But… Why, Len? Why did you do those?" Miku whispers, aware of the cluttering of silverware against the table. Her gaze falls upon Len's messy, blonde ponytail, nearly out of its holder. Her fingers want to reach out and redo his hairstyle for him, but she resists, telling herself to be mature and listen.

Len squeezes his azure eyes shut, a thin stream of regretting and remorseful tears flowing down his cheeks and onto Miku's soft, creamy neck, he says quietly, "Because… I…"

"Because… You…?"

Len then turns his head, his lips directly in contact with her skin, and he whispers, "I wanted to do those things… To _you,_ Miku."

His hot, heavy breath causes Miku to shiver, and her body becomes weak. Noticing this, Len's arms pull her up slightly, supporting her as her arms cling tightly around him.

Miku says nothing for a moment, and she finally replies, "Such things… To me?"

All Len can do is nod, a bit ashamed, yet relieved he has finally let out his feelings. He pulls away from her, noticing how his tears has gotten the top of her shirt and her neck wet, and flushing, he says silently, "But, I couldn't, and… I _can't_. And those women I slept with…" Len shakes his head, looking down at the floor, "They were… All basically, substitutes for… You."

After his confession, all Miku can truly do is purse his pink lips into a line, and stare down at the floor, rather uncomfortable, yet a tingling sensation tickles her stomach, as if butterflies are flying around in her body.

Len breathes out, content with himself for apologizing and admitting, but still nervous as he looks away to a different part of the floor, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Len."

The blonde looks up, finding a red-faced Miku, biting her lower lip, "I… I understand. I know what you mean, and I accept your apology, okay? So…" Miku offers him a little smile, "Don't push yourself down too much, okay?"

"Although my perspective might have changed a little," Miku continues, holding a piece of her teal hair, looking down at it, "It doesn't mean that I hate you, you know? I may be very innocent, like Dell kun said, but…" She reaches out tentatively and pats Len's arm, "I happen to know now… What a kiss is, what it means, and…" Miku drops her teal lock and says, "Why you kissed me, Len."

"Please, can you… Can you not call me 'Len'?" He whispers, looking at her.

"Len?"

"Please," Len repeats, scratching the back of his head and looking away again, "You used to call me 'Len kun'."

"Ah," Miku murmurs, smiling a little at the small detail he has taken note of, "Len kun."

"I kissed you because I like you." Len suddenly whispers hastily, his eyes locking onto his bedroom.

"What?"

He flashes a small, apologetic smile at her before turning quickly away towards the bathroom, and he hurriedly mutters, "I love you."

_But you don't even know what love is._

"Len kun?"

Before Miku can say anything further, Len enters the bathroom in his room, locks the door, and slides down against it, staring at the tile floor, replaying what had just taken place.

* * *

"I wasn't able to hear… What he said," Miku murmurs, tilting her head to the side, "He was certainly very quiet…"

Miku has come to the decision that Len is simply a very _very _hormonal teenage boy who basically ventured out on a quest to sleep with as many girls as he can in order to distract himself from the irritancy of not being able to… Miku feels a bit uncomfortable.

"Not being able to…" Miku bites her lip, "Do those things to me…"

"But," Miku continues, speaking to herself quietly as she begins to walk her way towards the stairs, "Why me? I don't get it, mou…" Miku sighs, rubbing her eyes, reaching down to pick up Rin's orange gift, "I don't understand these kinds of things at all, do I?"

"Miku chan?" Luka appears on the bottom step of the stairs, her pink hair pulled up into a hasty ponytail, smiling gently at Miku, "We made breakfast, or, well…" Luka laughs lightly, "We at least _attempted_ to, with the entire ruckus Kaito made."

Miku laughs along with her, trying to push the Len scene out of her mind, "I was just about to come down, Luka nee~" Miku sings, walking down to Luka, racking her mind for a reasonable excuse, "I woke up a bit too late, is all."

Patting Miku's head, Luka replies, "I expected you to, little sleeping beauty," Luka teases, "Knowing how you are such a heavy sleeper, and the fact that you stayed up quite late…"

"Ah, speaking of!" Miku says, attempting to switch around the topic a bit, "Did Dell kun get back home alright?"

"He did call me this morning to check up, so I assume he must be doing quite well, if you ask me. He also did say, "Luka laughs a bit, a very faint, light blush crossing her face, "That the cigarettes I had bought him were excellent."

Noticing the little blush, Miku laughs a bit and teases gently, "Luka nee, how red your face is! Dell kun must be a very special person, no?"

Miku laughs lightly at Luka's quick, startled expression, and Luka smirks, "In a rather ridiculous meaning, yes, yes, that's true."

"MIKU." Kaito greets Miku with a terrified look, his blue hair matted with clumps of pancake batter, "PROTECT ME FROM MEI CHAN. SHE-"

"Little Miku," Meiko sings, flicking Kaito on the forehead strongly, emitting a yelp from him, "You've finally arisen, sleeping beauty."

"Go on and sit, Miku, I'll handle them once again," Luka sighs, shaking her head, "Honestly, from my view, they act like an old married couple, hm?"

Miku laughs, agreeing, and watches the scene unfold again, with Kaito with his means of escape, Meiko with her plans to turn Kaito into a kitchen master, and Luka only wanting to retain peace and quiet.

"Miku," Rin calls from another part of the kitchen, placing cups onto the table, "You've finally come down." Rin smiles, winking at Miku.

Smiling back, Miku places the bag of oranges in front of Rin, and says cheerily, "Dell kun told me to give these to you, as a gift," She pats the oranges, "He doesn't seem too fond of them~"

Finishing the cup setting, Rin tucks back her hair, and frowns at the bag, "He didn't poison them, did he?"

Miku giggles, "Don't worry! I wouldn't have let him, Rin chan. Though his house was quite smoky…"

As Rin rips open the bag and begins to peel an orange, Miku catches herself staring at Rin, noticing how similar and nearly the same she looks as Len. The identical golden blonde hair, if pulled up, Rin would be the exact replica of her brother. The cerulean, blue eyes, the sculpted face, the chiseled features…

"…Miku?"

Blinking her eyes a bit, Miku tilts her head, "Ah, yes?"

Leaning across the table and placing an orange slice into Miku's mouth, Rin asks softly, "Where are you right now, Miku?"

"Oh…" Chewing the orange piece, Miku laughs halfheartedly and swallows, "I think…" Miku chooses the first excuse in her head, "I'm too tired… I woke up quite early, remember?"

Raising a brow and crushing the orange peels, Rin replies, "Of course I remember that, Miku," Rin can't help but blush a bit at the thought, "But…" Rin pops another piece into Miku's mouth and her own, "You seem… Way too out of it. Didn't you hear what I said?"

Miku shakes her head innocently, and Rin sighs, and can't help but grin at Miku's adorableness, "I think it might be best if you saw it instead."

Rin walks around the table, reaching inside her short's pocket, and stands next to Miku closely, and pulls out the two rings.

"These," Rin says gently, holding them out in her palm, "I made these for you and me. It's my way of apologizing to you, Miku."

Breathing in, Miku reaches out carefully and touches Rin's palm, flipping over the teal ring, "Rin chan, these…"

"In other words," Rin continues, encasing Miku's hand within hers, "This will be a way to keep our promises to one another. I know it might sound rather childish…"

Miku notices Rin blushing, and she opens Rin's hand, and says gently, "No no, it's not childish at all, Rin chan. It's so very sweet, and considerate, and…" Miku runs out of words to say, only able to smile at Rin, "Thank you, Rin chan…"

Scratching the back of her head with her free hand, Rin flushes more, and shyly holds up Miku's ring, and hovers it above Miku's ring finger, "May I?"

Imitating Rin, Miku grins and holds the orange ring above Rin's ring finger, and tilts her head, asking the same query, "May I~?

Then ever so gently, Rin slips the ring onto Miku's ring finger, a perfect fit for the slender limb. As Miku slips the orange ring onto Rin's finger, Rin leans over, her lips nearly touching Miku's, and with a flirtatious look in her eyes, she murmurs in a purr, "Now, let's seal this with a kiss, hm?"

Swiftly stealing a line from one of Len's songs, Rin becomes amused at Miku's widened eyes, and instead of waiting for an answer, Rin fills in the gap, pressing her lips against the luscious ones before her.

After a moment, Rin finally pulls back, finding Miku's eyes closed, her long lashes brushing against her white, creamy cheeks, her face a bit rouge.

When Miku reopens her eyes, Rin raises a brow, then with a surge of bravery, reaches out a tilts Miku's chin gently, and flashes a confident half smile, lips still close to lips.

"What an _alluring_ person you are."

* * *

Kaito: (°Д°) HELP


	8. Chapter 8

aisdasuihfiuasfiasf Mk so this is Chapter 8 oAo *sweats nervously*

THE POLL HAS EVEN VOTES HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CHOOSE omg =A=

I feel bad for Kaito man, poor guy.

* * *

Chapter 8

It was only a matter of time before Kaito and Meiko calmed themselves, Luka, annoyed, had been able to yank Kaito away from the freezer.

"BUT ICE CREAM."

"Kaito, it's morning. And in the morning, we have breakfast. You may have ice cream any other time but now." Luka says sternly, tugging him towards the table, "Now sit like a grown man, and be a good role model for the younger kiddos. My goodness."

"But… But LUKA (°Д°) " Kaito cries, his mouth open and dark blue eyes widened.

"Kaito, shut the fuck up and eat proper morning food, my God," Len says, rolling his eyes as he pulls a chair in front of Miku's usual spot.

"LEN KUN (°Д°)"

"Yeah, I cursed, so what," Len grumbles, rubbing his red, tired eyes, "All teenagers do it at least once, so calm yourself."

As he hears Meiko force Kaito to help set out plates, he feels a pair of eyes boring into him, and he has a strong feeling of who it is, tensing up a bit. Len grabs a hold of the silverware next to him, turning it around in his hand, refusing to look up, firmly keeping his gaze on the wooden table. He swallows a bit nervously, hoping the figure in front of him hasn't found out about his doings from earlier this morning.

Luka keeps her strong, magenta stare upon the blonde boy, questioning his sudden tension, and then decides against asking him, not wanting to put Len under too much pressure in front of others. She flips her long, pink ponytail over her shoulder, exhales slightly, and then takes a seat at the table, taking her eyes off of Len.

"Good morning, Len," Luka says pleasantly, arranging her napkin onto her lap in a ladylike manner. She offers him a small smile, and opens her mouth again, "How was-"

"Luka nee, I'm sorry, I… I uh, I…" Len suddenly blurts out, stammering, "I saw Miku, earlier, and…" He trails off, quickly looking down, loosening his hands, his silverware cluttering back onto the bare, wooden table, shutting his mouth. His face begins to contort to redness, and he curses himself inside for making himself so obvious. But more than ever, he feels stupid for merely blurting his thoughts out to Luka, the one who had harshly told him to keep his filthy hands off of the white rose. To keep his dirty black thorns off of innocence.

Raising a brow, Luka simply asks, "What was that?"

Knowing Luka has probably figured it out, Len lets out a large sigh and mumbles, "I apologized, but I can't say I didn't keep my hands off of her."

Luka's facial expression does not change, but her pink eyes happen to darken a little bit, and she raises a perfectly, pink manicured hand to her lips, tapping her lips, "Hm. Honestly Len, you would think after my little talk you would be able to at least keep your hands off of Miku for a bit."

Avoiding Luka's rather amused, accusing stare, Len looks away and decided to keep his gaze on the chair in front of him, Luka continuing in a hard tone, "Then again, I did expect this to happen, at the very least," Luka gives off a tiny laugh, bringing her hand to inspect her fingernail paint, "Yet, I am sure you didn't try anything sexually related…" Luka glances up at Len, "I've a feeling you're much too afraid to do that, yes?"

"Uh, y-yes…" Len mutters, finally gaining the bravery to look up at those piercing eyes, "I would never have tried such a thing to her. Yeah, you're right."

"However…" Luka says, placing both arms onto the table and crossing them, "Let me guess what happened," Luka laughs airily again, pretending to think very hard, closing her eyes, "Somehow, you bumped into her. You catch little Miku, and you begin to apologize, hugging her and crying as you do so," Luka opens one eye, amused at the shocked expression on Len's face, "And then… She patiently listens, and eventually forgives you, no?"

A large ambience of silence takes over, except for the noise in the backyard from Meiko and Kaito arguing. Len simply sits; open mouthed, blue eyes wide, and eventually he whispers, "Yeah, that's… That's exactly what happened… Luka nee, how…?"

Luka holds up a hand, silencing the blonde, "Even though I was created after you, I have known you for my entire being. As everyone knows, I have a rather nice yet sometimes irritating ability of knowing what happens no matter how well it is hidden," Luka chuckles, tracing light circles with her finger on the table, "I know exactly what kind of actions you will take in certain scenarios, and they're quite predictable, really."

"You are not a bad person, Len," Luka says quietly, looking at him, "I am glad you apologized to Miku, I am quite pleased. However…" Her gaze hardens into his eyes, making Len's insides hurt, "That doesn't mean I am fully accepting of your repentance, no matter if little Miku has forgiven you or not. Therefore, I'm going to warn you and your hormonal little body, Len Kagamine, _do not touch little Miku_."

Inaudibly swallowing, Len answers lowly, "I know, I won't. Not in the way you think, Luka nee."

"I hope I can trust you."

"I didn't touch her in a perverted way today, you know."

"Yes, however…" Luka stands up, glancing up the stairs, "I know how… Little boys are."

With a little wink, Luka shoots Len a humored smile, enjoying the shocked, flustered expression plastered on his face, and she gracefully walks upstairs, glancing outside to make sure the "old married couple" aren't about to kill each other.

Sighing in relief, Luka elegantly enters her room, gently closing the door behind her. She notices her phone's screen lighting up, and she curiously walks over to it, wondering who would be calling her.

"Surely the song producers know I do not start recording until next week…" Luka murmurs, stopping in front of her desk, picking up her phone.

"Honne Dell?" She says to herself, glancing at her screen. She scrolls down the numerous notifications, and she gasps slightly, "Twenty one missed calls? Oh my goodness…"

Luka begins to feel her cheeks turn a bit pink, matching her hair color, and she sits on her desk chair, debating whether to call back the smoker or not. She decides it is only polite to, and she hesitantly presses the screen on her phone, waiting for his husky, low voice to answer.

When she hears the audible click of the phone being answered, Luka is about to say a greeting until she is met by a coughing fit and a ruckus of cluttering of large, metal pans in the background. Worried, she grips her phone with both hands, "Dell kun?"

Another long round of coughing answers her query, and soon, the familiar husky voice coughs into the receiver, "Goddammit… Ugh, Luka? Luka, hello. Yes, hello."

Over another fit of coughing, Luka raises an eyebrow and continues, "Dell kun, why the coughing? Did the smoking finally go against your body?" She says in a rather teasing tone, absent mindedly toying with a pen on her desk.

"Fuck no, I'm still smoking as good as ever," Dell mutters into the phone, Luka rolling her eyes at the grammatical mistake and his crude language.

"But… Well, I hate to tell you this, but uh…" Dell winces into the phone as another pot falls onto the floor, making Luka jump a bit in her seat, "I need… I kind of need your help. Like, right now, Pink Head."

"I-" Then Luka frowns, another wave of rouge coloring her fair face, "I have come to really dislike that nickname you have given me, you know."

"You should be honored to have such a nice nickname. At least it isn't 'Kagamine Brat'" Dell answers, making sure to steer clear of the oven in the kitchen.

"You flatter yourself too much. 'Pink Head' sounds ridiculous." Luka retorts, placing the pen back down on her desk.

Dell opens his mouth to answer, but closes it again, not wanting to say what he was about to blurt out. It's silent for a moment, nothing but the sound of burning whistling in the air.

"Dell kun?" Luka asks, becoming a bit impatient.

"Oh, oh yeah, the reason why I called you like, twenty times…" Dell lets out a long sigh, and finds himself turning red, "Well, I suck at baking and that shit, and I woke up this morning, and-"

Then Dell hears a burst of pleasant laughter over the phone, and his blush instantly turns even redder, and he shouts, "I didn't even say anything yet!"

"You attempted to bake something? You, Honne Dell?" Luka asks, amused, regaining her elegant composure, placing her hand in front of her mouth.

"I CAN EXPLAIN."

Luka laughs again at Dell's rather childish tone, and on the other end of the line, Dell can't help but genuinely smile, pleased with himself for making the mature woman laugh. He lets out a chuckle himself, and scratches the back of his head, tugging at his silver ponytail, "I'm trying to bake something for Miku to cheer her up, you know, because I am a nice guy, and well," He gestures with his burnt hand towards the kitchen even though he knows Luka can't see, "I almost blew up my kitchen, and I really don't feel like dying right now, so get yourself over here and help my sorry ass."

"Hm." Is all Luka says, smiling. She glances out the window, squinting a bit at the bright morning sun.

"Get over here. Now." Dell demands, throwing his burnt oven mitt off. He eyes the kitchen with some fear, and winces.

"Now, is that any way to speak to a lady, Dell kun?" Luka scolds slightly, turning away from the sun, crossing her right leg over her left.

"Come here, or my head's gonna blow off." Dell whines, slamming his fist onto the floor. He rolls his silver eyes at himself, annoyed at his sounding weak.

"Manners, Dell kun," Luka teases, her mouth pulling into a smirk.

"Please."

"Come again?"

"_Please_." Dell mutters, his mouth pulled into a frown, a blush forming again across his face.

Luka laughs, and she stands up, walking towards her closet, "You have convinced me. I will be there in approximately…" She glances at her wall clock, "Ten minutes or so?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Dell grumbles, then his eyes widen as he catches sight of the black stream of smoke pouring out of the kitchen, "Just get here or I'm screwed!"

"Understood~" Luka sings mockingly, pulling out her coat, "Be patient."

"Alright, I'm gonna try to uh, calm the smoke or some shit. I'll be waiting, Beautiful Pink Head."

"What?"

Before Luka can question any further, Dell slams the 'End Call' button on his phone repeatedly, his face completely red, his silver eyes as wide as they can be.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He yells at himself, punching his thigh, his thumb still rapidly hitting the screen of his phone, "What the fuck is wrong with you? Fuck! Dammit! Shit! Dell, you idiot!"

He continues to curse himself, his face remaining tomato red as he cautiously wanders towards the kitchen, his heart pumping. He grips the edge of the kitchen entrance tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"Fuck," He hisses, eyeing the mess in the kitchen, "I really, _really_ hope she didn't catch that."

* * *

Luka can't help but allow the blush to spread across her face, an amused smile brightening her expression, her finger tapping her lips.

"A strange man, he really is," Luka says, buttoning up her coat, "I'm sure he calls nearly every woman 'beautiful'."

As she wraps her scarf around her neck, she slips her phone into her coat pocket, and closes her bedroom door, still admittedly flustered, and rather happy at the fact that Dell had called her mature, wise, yet boring self a term of exquisiteness.

And Luka can't help but allow a girly smile escape her lips.

* * *

Rin had conjured up a nice conversation with Miku after their small little, _moment_, she liked to call it. Still content and gaining a little bounce in her walk, lightly gripping onto Miku's wrist, the two girls walk out towards the backyard to check on both Kaito and Meiko, wondering if the two needed any guidance with outside grilling.

"It's weird how those two are making steak for breakfast," Rin grumbles, a stray piece of blonde hair falling in front of her face, "Or at least, attempting to."

Rin, annoyed, blows at the piece of hair on her face, trying to make it go away, until Miku reaches up and tucks the strand behind Rin's ear, conjuring a light blush from Rin.

"Is that better?" Miku laughs, patting Rin's head.

"Mm." Rin nods, glancing at the floor, trying to hide her red face.

Rin is about to tuck a lock of hair behind Miku's ear, until the teal haired girl runs into Luka, who comes walking hurriedly down the stairs, her face pink like her hair.

"Oh my goodness!" Luka gasps, steadying Miku by her shoulder, "Oh dear, Miku, I apologize, but I am in a hurry…"

Blinking a few times along with Rin, Miku tilts her head and asks, "Hurry? But… You didn't eat breakfast yet, Luka nee. Don't you-"

Luka places a gloved finger onto Miku's pink lips and gently silences her, "Hush hush, kiddo. This is a surprise that will soon come to a benefit." And with that, Luka waves at the two young girls, and elegantly walks out the front door, leaving both Miku and Rin confused.

"Where could she be possibly off to?" Rin asks Miku, turning towards the muddled girl.

"Hm… I couldn't possibly know, except that perhaps Luka nee has a recording today?" Miku answers, still not convinced at her own reply.

"Yeah, but Luka nee has her recording next week…" Rin reminds Miku, taking this chance to tuck a soft, teal lock behind Miku's ear.

Comforted by the action, Miku nods and finds herself leaning her head a bit towards Rin's hand, "Ah, that's right. I forgot…"

Suddenly, Miku's eyes close, and she allows her hands to reach up, and tug a bit on Rin's hand, fully leaning her head on Rin's soft hand, causing Rin to close her eyes halfway, her thumb stroking Miku's gentle cheek softly, comfortingly.

Then the two are broken apart when they hear a huge screech from the backyard, their eyes opening wide.

"MY HAND (°Д°)" They hear Kaito's voice scream in pain, both of them startled at the sudden outburst of sound.

"What the fuck?" Rin mutters under her breath, annoyed at their ruined moment. She follows a startled Miku outside, and she feels a heavy force being brought upon the back of her heel.

"OW, What the-" Rin sharply turns around, wondering what or who had stepped on her heel, and she's surprised to find her brother right behind her, also surprised at her sudden turn.

"Ah, sorry about that." Len mutters, pushing past her, "I'm going to go see what the hell is going on out here."

A surge of anger shoots through her body, and Rin's hand flies out, gripping the back of Len's shirt. She yanks him back, and she growls, "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Angry himself, Len pulls himself out of Rin's grip and spits back, "Shut up, Rin. You always think everything I do to you is on purpose."

Glaring at him, Rin says darkly, "Just when I thought I would cut you some slack, you turn into an asshole again." She shoots him another dark look, and pushes past him, wanting to go stand next to Miku.

Catching up with her fast pace, Len murmurs harshly, "Just when I think you actually have a heart, you turn into a cold-hearted bitch again."

"Fuck you." Is all Rin can sneer back, not wanting to start a fight in front of Miku again after her promise.

"Oh, no. I don't roll that way, dear sister." Len smirks, shooting his sister an amused and harsh glare.

"You…" Rin starts, not able to find any insults at the moment. Frustrated, she growls again, "_You_…"

Len just waves Rin off, allowing a small chuckle escape from his mouth as he strides over next to Miku, watching the both of them attempting to help Kaito and his burned hand.

Angry at him and herself, Rin swallows, keeping her glare on Len.

"No mercy. No more." Rin swears to herself, steering clear of the smoke coming from the grill.

"Miku~" Rin sings in a drastic change of tone, every bit of it happy and sweet.

She feels someone watching her, and casts a glance to her side, and finds her brother glaring at her. She merely smirks, and ignores him, turning back to Miku.

"Ah, Rin chan," Miku says a bit exasperated, some black marks from the grill staining her face, "I'm glad you're both here. Kaito nii…" She becomes cut off from another wail of pain from Kaito, and she sighs with a bit of laughter, "He burned his hand… Multiple times while trying to grill… And Meiko nee…" All three of them find the brunette irritatingly applying burn ointment on Kaito's hand, "Well, I guess I can say, she has become… Rather agitated."

"Ah, but you have these nasty looking black marks on your face, Miku," Len speaks up, walking in front of her, holding a wet tissue in front of her face, "I'll wipe them off, alright?"

"Oh, thank you, Len kun." Miku smiles, nodding at Len. He smiles gently in return, softly wiping the black marks off her cheeks, careful not to hurt her skin.

"Ah, but Miku," Rin speaks up, holding up a wet tissue of her own, "You also have such nasty marks on your hands…" She lifts up one of Miku's hands, and then smiles, "May I?"

Miku laughs lightly at Rin's sudden politeness as Len remains silent in slight annoyance, "Of course, if you want, Rin chan. Both of you are much too kind!"

"Only for you, Miku." The twins both says in exact unison, both startling each other. They look at each other, and Miku bursts out laughing.

"My my, you two," Miku giggles, closing one eye as Len gently brushes a mark on her eyelid, "How fun it must be to have a twin, yes?"

The two hesitate a bit, Rin rubbing marks off of Miku's hand, Len dabbing a bit of water on Miku's face. Then they both reply in unison once again, "I guess."

"RIN CHAN" All three of them jump at the sound of Meiko's bellowing voice, and find Meiko waving Rin over, "Come over for a minute! Help out a little, why don't you?"

Grumbling, Rin gently releases Miku's hand and tosses the wet tissue onto the backyard table, sighing, "I suppose I have to go over there…"

She pats Miku's head and rolls her eyes in Meiko's direction, "Though I don't see how I can be of any help."

"Go on Rin chan," Miku says, smiling back, closing her other eye as Len quietly cleans her face, "Meiko has much trouble dealing with Kaito nii, you know?"

Rin walks off, not happy about leaving Miku alone with Len, and annoyed with Kaito and his ridiculous dear of cooking and hot objects. Once she is out of hearing distance, Len says softly, raising his other hand to keep Miku's head still, "Miku."

"Hm?"

He wipes one last stain off her face, and then drops his arms, staring at Miku's face.

"Uhm, Len kun?" Miku asks, waving her hand a bit in front of his face, "Are you here?"

Len blinks a bit, then glances down, staring at the wet tissue in his hand, "I'm… Uh…"

Miku simply waits patiently, wondering why Len is suddenly so quiet, "… You are…?"

Something inside Len snaps.

And something inside him reminds him that he might never have this chance alone with Miku again.

_Are you a wimp or what?_

"Miku."

"Yes?" Miku answers, rubbing an eye.

Then, with a surge of bravery, reminding himself of Luka's warning, he merely takes a hold of Miku's wrist gently, and he whispers, "I like you."

"And I'm sorry."

"But I think I'll go insane if I can't speak or see you."

"I know you think my words are fake…"

"But I made such terrible mistakes."

"And all of them were because I couldn't have you."

_Stop. _

"But I swear upon my life"

_Stop you idiot._

"I swear I'll take my life"

_What the fuck are you doing?_

"But please know"

_Shut up._

"I do, and I honestly, truly…"

_Shut up!_

"No matter how stupid I look or seem…"

"Even if you think I'm lying…"

_SHUT UP._

He looks up.

Then he bravely stares right into her eyes.

"I swear on my life, I know I love you."

* * *

Kaito: THE PAIN (°Д°)


	9. Chapter 9

Here, have some nice fluffy stuffs (e w e)

*Throws some fluffy stuffs* (e w e)/

The results so far for the poll are even. I am planning to close the poll soon. If there are still even votes, I will probably just go with the pairing I want to put. But if you want, go ahead and vote. Reviews are also welcome~

Chapter 9

Arriving at the Honne house at her approximated time, Luka gracefully walks up the front steps, and then poises her hand to knock on the front door, until she hears a terrible shriek coming from inside the house. By instinct, she instead slams her hand onto the door handle, yanks the door open, and is met by an instant, hot wave of smoke. She turns her heads quickly away from the black smoke, and coughs as she finds her way towards the kitchen, coughing, "Dell kun? Are you okay?"

She hears another clutter in the kitchen, and she hurries, finally arriving inside the ruined room, her pink eyes tearing up from such terrible smoke. She finds a tall, broad shouldered figure hunching over the table, rubbing his eyes, and she makes her way over to Dell, waving the stinging smoke around her, "Oh my goodness, Dell kun…"

Startled at her appearance, Dell jumps a bit, his silver eyes widening, and then his face immediately turns red, and he jerks his head away from her, "Y-yeah, uh… Well," He lets out an embarrassed laugh, "I did say I suck at baking…"

Luka tentatively picks up a burnt oven mitt with her index finger and thumb pinched together, and she says in an amused voice, "Yes, however," She raises her brow at the burnt hole in the top of the oven mitt, "I did not think you would be quite this… Handicapped, let's say."

Dell reaches out and snatches the mitt away from her, and chucks it into the overflowing garbage, muttering, "Let's ignore that part, just help me out, will you?"

Looking cautiously around the smoky room, she says gently, "I must say though, you have conjured up quite a large amount of smoke in here…" She places down her things, yanks her scarf off, and throws her coat onto an astray chair, "First, as I open the windows to clean the kitchen out, I need you to gather the remaining utensils and ingredients you didn't kill."

Smirking at her demand, Luka turns away at his red face, pulling open a stubborn window. She hears the rough man muttering to himself, using his hands to find objects that look like kitchen tools and components. With some extra strength, Luka is able to pull open every window (thankfully), and she turns around to aid Dell, and finds him staring at her.

Blinking a bit, she tilts her head a bit, "Do I have anything on my body?"

"NO, NO. UH," The silver haired man stammers, turning away from her, fixing his gaze onto a silver spoon in his hand, "Well, uh, actually, you have something on your back."

Questioning him silently, Luka merely raises both brows and turns around calmly, asking, "Well… Would you mind-"

"NOPE." Dell instantly blurts out, and then he smacks himself, turning away from Luka. Raising an eyebrow, Luka lets out a small smirk, and she tries to see what it is that is on her back. Knowing that she won't find out, she looks up again at the blushing silver haired man, and laughs, "If there is something on my back, can you please take it off?"

"…Yeah, sure."

So he does as he is told. This time, willingly. A strange man Dell is, indeed. One of stubbornness and introversion, yet this pink haired woman crushes his blocking walls, and forces him to succumb to her orders. The surprising part? Dell Honne _wants_ to obey her.

As Luka turns around, waiting patiently for him to wipe off whatever the meddling thing it is on her body, he steps forward, a blush still painted across his face, and he reaches out his hand, and places it on her slim back, a fluttering feeling overcoming his small nervousness. He glances at her curves, suddenly finding himself wanting to outline her hips with his fingers…

Until reality snaps him back, and he quickly brushes the imaginary thing off her back, moving away from her, turning away and wiping his hands for good measure. But the sudden turn of his body causes him to jab his side into the corner of the counter, and he screeches and yells, "Ow, Fuck!"

Surprised at his sudden shout, Luka tucks a stray piece of her pink hair behind her ear, tightening her messy ponytail, and shakes her head, "I really disapprove of your language, Dell kun…" She walks to stand next to him and looks around at the remaining kitchen tools and ingredients, "It's very…"

"Cute?" Dell interrupts, smirking at her with a side glance, running at hand through his sweaty hair.

"_Undignified._" Luka says, rolling her eyes. As he chuckles next to her, she shakes her head, picking up a half-empty bag of flour, "Moving on, however…" She picks up a dirty spoon, shooting Dell a questioning look, "What were you trying to bake, _anyway_?"

"…"

Luka lifts her head up and can't help but smirk again, "Dell kun?"

"…cook…ies…" He answers in a quiet voice, scowling at Luka's laugh.

"Now, now, baking cookies is easy!" With a brightened look in her eyes, happy that she will not have to bake a cake with this stubborn man, Luka reaches behind her, snatches the metal pan from the stove, and places it in front of both of them, "Just do what I tell you to do, alright?"

"… Ugh, fine." He mutters, trying to show her his annoyance of being told what to do, yet secretly not minding. As Luka tells his to mix the batter in the large bowl she had just put in front of him, he grips the mixing spoon tightly in his right hand, cautiously looking up to see Luka pre-heating the oven, some of her pink ponytail falling over her slender shoulder.

But he doesn't only notice these nice features of her body, no, no. Like all men do when inspecting a woman's body, Dell's piercing, silver eyes trace the outline of it, taking note of her slim, long legs, the pleasant arch of her back. His eyes go up her body again, and he watches Luka wiping the counter, taking in her pale, smooth skin, and not to mention… He smiles in a rather greedy way, feeling hot again… Her rather 'larger-than-average' breasts.

He notices his perverted-ness beginning to show, and he swiftly looks away and back to his task as Luka turns around, placing an oven mitt onto the counter, wiping her forehead.

"Honestly, the air in here," She fans her face, letting out a deep breath, "Even though the smoke has gone, it still feels much too canned up in here."

He pats his jeans pockets lightly, offering Luka a small grin, "I am a man who smokes, remember?"

She reaches over, taking the bowl and spoon from him, mentioning in an equally playful tone, "There are also, much more mature men, who do not smoke."

"Are you saying I'm not mature, Miss. Megurine?" Dell questions in a fake, hurt tone, pretending to gasp from shock. Luka can't help but laugh a little as she pours the batter with the mixing spoon into circular shapes onto the pan, flicking some of it onto Dell's face, "It is exactly what I am saying, Mr. Honne."

Before Dell can say anything, Luka takes the oven mitt and shoves it onto Dell's hand, saying with an amused expression on her face, "However, I am willing to alter my opinion if you are able to at least insert the pan into the oven."

He smirks, taking the pan from her, "My, my, Miss. Megurine, I didn't know you had a naughty side."

Confused, she tilts her head, a reasonable distance behind Dell as he opens the oven door, "I've no idea what you mean."

Dell chuckles as he carefully places the pan into the hot oven, lifting his head up and closing the oven door with a flourish. He whips the mitt off, eyeing the pink haired woman, "_Insert_ the pan _into_ the oven…"

It takes a moment, but then Luka blinks twice, her mouth dropping open, causing Dell to burst out laughing at her slightly disgusted expression.

"You… You are a very perverted man…" Luka murmurs, shaking her head yet blushing a bit.

"There are many things I can do with my perversion, also." Dell adds, leaning himself against the fridge in front of Luka, enjoying her reaction.

Wiping her hands on a dishtowel, Luka answers, raising a brow, "And I would be very content with not knowing the possibilities."

His face becomes more solemn, and in a low voice, he says, "Of course. I only think of doing such things to the woman I love."

Luka tosses the dishtowel into the sink, becoming slightly more interested, "Oh, and who might this woman be?"

Dell pauses a bit, staring at her face, and then he eventually replies, "You wouldn't believe me, if I told you."

"Is it Miku?" Luka counters seriously, her eyes becoming austere, her arms crossing.

"Wha-"

"If it is Miku, then please, spare me," Luka laughs, taking her ponytail and whipping it over her shoulder, "I don't allow men to play with her. She's a precious girl, not a toy of entertainment, by all means."

Dell tenses, his eyes becoming grey, his face darkening, "Are you saying that I'm a player?"

Luka doesn't flinch at his tone, only answering in a stronger one, "In a way, aren't all men?"

Finally Dell loses his calm, and he unfolds his arms from across his chest and he takes a step forward, his tone more forceful, "Miss. Megurine," He says, his eyes never leaving hers, "Don't you dare compare me to that little shit."

Blinking once, Luka tilts her head and keeps her glare on him, "Len?"

"Don't even say his fucking name."

"The male twin."

"Don't even," He pauses, making sure she keeps her glare on him, "Don't you even compare me to him."

Luka eyes him for a second, then finally looks down, glancing down at her pink-painted fingernails, "Must I not?"

"You must not."

Then Luka bursts out laughing, startling Dell a bit. He backs up a small amount, and finally she manages to say, "I never wad comparing you to Len, to be truthful! Goodness, Dell kun, you jump to conclusion much too quickly."

Inhaling sharply, and finally breathing out from relief, he responds in a bit of irritancy, "I could say the same for you."

"Surely you cannot." Luka says, amused at his previous anger, raising a brow.

"I _surely_ can," Dell answers, raising a brow himself.

"Then by all means, please state your reason." Luka smiles, crossing her arms again.

"I never said I loved Miku." Dell says lowly, a serious expression plastered across his well sculpted face.

Before Luka can answer, Dell raises his index finger, and he says, "And you, like I did, jumped to the damn conclusion that I do love her."

Finishing, Dell lowers his finger, smirking at Luka's small blush, and she answers lowly, "W-well… I suppose we are alike in that way…"

"However," Dell raises his voice a bit, causing Luka to look back up at him, "Want to know who I really like?"

Curiosity filling, Luka tilts her head, "I am admittedly curious… Who is this woman?"

Dell grins, saying, "You see, this is what I like,"

Blinking twice again, Luka questions, "Excuse me?"

"You know, instead of just asking, 'Who?'" Dell explains, "You add in your honest outlooks, like, 'I am admittedly curious'." Then Dell laughs again, "I mean, who the hell says that? _'I am admittedly curious'_."

Annoyed, Luka rolls her magenta eyes, "Yes, well, that's simply my style of speaking."

"Yeah," Dell says, his smile making his eyes seem brighter, "And that's what the woman I like does."

"The w-"

He tilts her chin, leans down, turns his head to match the angle of her mouth, and firmly presses his lips against her pink, full ones, his other hand pulling her gently toward him, gripping her waist.

And Luka doesn't pull away, she's only surprised for a moment, until she permits her widened eyes to close naturally, allowing Dell to kiss her a bit more, pressing her against the fridge, his hand now pressing her head towards him.

When Dell, finally satisfied with his amount of kissing he had received, pulls away from her, he inspects her red, flushed face with caution, worried he might have angered her or disgusted her. He doesn't stutter or try to explain himself though, instead, only staying still, keeping his silver eyes on her magenta ones, his face still rouge from the kissing.

"So." He finally manages to mutter, his eyes still locked on hers.

"So." She repeats, her hands clutching his shirt.

He keeps a serious expression, and finally he asks quietly, "Can I do it again?"

Silent for a second, Luka finally answers gently, "Why, I'm not sure… Can you?"

He shakes his head, his silver bangs falling into his eyes a bit as he leans towards her lips once more, murmuring against them, "You and your proper speaking…"

When he's finally finished kissing her, he finds her hair a bit messy and his breathing a bit heavier. The two can't say anything except stare at each other. And they stare, refusing to look away from each other.

Finally, Dell gently reaches a hand up, tilting her chin gently, "Luka Megurine, what have you done to me?"

Before he can kiss her again, Luka reaches up, presses her index finger against his lips, and she says, "The cookies are going to burn if you keep kissing me."

* * *

"I swear on my life, I know I love you."

After his sudden confession, Len finds himself staring at Miku with wide eyes, not moving, and one single thought runs through his head:

_What the fuck have you done. _

"U-uh…" Len finally stammers through the silence, taking his hands off of Miku, "I, um… Yeah…"

Miku, much to his surprise, doesn't say much, but only stares at him with her teal eyes the slightest bit widened. She opens her mouth a bit as if the say something, but then closes it, shifting in her seat. She silently watches Len look away quickly, his face flushing with embarrassment, humiliation, and a bit of anger.

Then she reaches out

And places a cool, soothing hand onto his hot, steaming cheek, making him turn towards her again, his blue eyes full of fear of what she might say next.

_Will she slap me? Will she push me onto the ground? What is she-_

His thoughts are silenced when she smiles and taps his head lightly with her finger.

"I can see you are thinking way too much," Miku says, her hand still in Len's golden, blonde hair, gently gripping it, "You don't need to think too much right now, Len. Only listen."

As she pulls her hand away from his hair, he leans forward, yearning for more of her gentle touch. However, knowing he cannot force her, and not wanting to break his promise with Luka even more, he limply sits back on his knees, like a servant before his queen.

"Len kun."

"Yes?" Len answers immediately, looking up into the queen's eyes.

Miku pulls down the edges of her shorts, leans forward in her seat, and after a second, says, "I know I may seem very, very innocent. Very… _Unknowing _of romance. However, I will just say, that's not really true."

"Yes, I may not be as experienced as you are," Miku continues, causing Len to blush at this, "And I may not know as much as you or Rin chan, or anyone else, but I do know one thing."

"And that's **love**. Love involves feelings. Romanticized by each and every one of a living being's mind. We all yearn to recreate that intimacy based on what seems so ideal. Our deepest longings shape what defines love. Happiness, sadness, anger, sex. Those are what happen when you're in love," Miku says, quoting exactly what Luka had said back then to Rin and Len, making Len a bit surprised.

"And with that being said, yes, Len, I know what sex is, and I know exactly what you were doing to Neru san," Miku continues, pressing her index finger against her cheek, "I've learned a lot, from both Luka nee and Dell kun. And I've learned a lot from myself. I've learned a lot from Rin chan. I've learned a lot from you."

"And I know what a kiss is. I know what it means, or, rather, what it is supposed to mean," Miku says, closing her eyes, "I know you kissed me a few days back, Len kun. I know what it is; I even knew it back then. But," She opens her eyes and smiles, "I didn't want you to feel awkward, no, no~"

And with this, Miku stops speaking, and merely eyes Len, smiling at his widened eyes and opened mouth.

"Miku… When… When did you become… So wise?" Len finally questions, looking up at her.

"I learned a lot, and I understood everything." Miku answers, tilting her head, a bit of her teal locks falling over her shoulder.

Recovering from his slight shock, Len shakes his head quickly and says slowly, "Everything was because of you, Miku."

"Every time you slept with a woman was because of me, yes?"

"Yes," Len repeats, his tone desperate for Miku to thoroughly understand, "Yes, yes. I… I couldn't do those things to you, so I… Being the sex-wanting pervert I am, I just… I just kind of, _imagined_ I was doing it… To you."

"I understand, Len kun. I am sure Rin chan even has such fantasies too, except she might not be as daring as to really do them." Miku laughs lightly, reaching out to pat Len's head, comforting him.

"Miku." Len whispers, his heart thumping from the amalgamation of emotions executing throughout his body.

"Len kun." Miku whispers, her hair falling over her shoulder a bit more, tempting Len to reach out a grab it. As he holds her hair in his hand, he strokes her locks, savoring the silkiness of her teal hair in his fingers.

"Miku," He repeats quietly, the quietness a bit broken from the shrieks from Kaito and yelling from both Meiko and Rin, "You have to. You have to believe every word I said. You have to believe them."

Miku replies softly, "I love you?"

Len nods, her hair still in his hand, "Yes, yes, those words. Those exact words. Miku, you have to, you just must."

Then Miku leans over, her forehead nearly touching Len's, and she answers, "I believe them. I believe you."

Len leans forward, his forehead pressing against hers, "You… You do?"

Miku nods and says gently, "I do, Len kun. I do."

* * *

Kaito: SOMEONE HELP PLEASE (°Д°)


	10. Story Update: Author Intevention

Hellooo, I apologize for not updating. I feel like it's been a year!

So about continuing this story. I am suspending it. I simply do not have the time to revise and edit and write more for this story as I am a very busy student with demanding classes. I've thought about adding a bit to this, but I have realized that I am not too into the Vocaloid fandom that much anymore, and it is only a slight liking. Over the course of time, I have matured a ton, and now that I look back upon my story, I realize how… Immature it sounds, if you will. It does not satisfy my expectations, and all in all, it's a train wreck to me.

Perhaps over the summer, I will begin this story again, with a clearer viewpoint and plot. I assure that it will be much better. But for now, I do not have time to write and I have sadly lost part of my interest in the Vocaloid fandom.

With this being said, I will leave the story up to inform you with various updates, but my next update will probably not be until much later.

As for how I planned the story to end? I suppose no one will know. I will leave it up to your minds to come up with an ending.

I will most likely be rewriting this story in a much more mature style and context that you will surely enjoy more.

Until next time

~ Yuuna-P


End file.
